


Unsuspecting

by straycty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Changbin introduces Seungmin to kink, Friends to Lovers, Honesty is Seungmin and Changbin's brand, Intercrural Sex, Learning how to interpret your own emotions, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex toy usage, Sexual exploration, Step-Brothers Seungmin and Chris, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straycty/pseuds/straycty
Summary: Changbin was sure that he liked Chris - until he wasn't.“Hey,” Changbin greeted while leaning on the frame of the door like he wasn’t freaking out over the fact that he was dressed indecently in front of his crush’s younger brother. “What’s up?”





	1. Address Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is not enough seungbin in this world and that is a downright tragedy, so I impulsively decided to write this :)  
please enjoy!!!

Changbin had a crush. Kinda. It was more horny than emotional, but still landing vaguely in the category of _ “I would kinda, sorta, maybe like to date you,” _ so... it counted - or at least that’s what he kept telling himself.

You see, he had a neighbor, but not just any neighbor: a hot one. A neighbor so hot, Changbin fell off his skateboard board and ate shit the moment he saw him when they were moving in. So hot that Changbin contemplates at night if this was god trying to punish him. So hot, his name ended with “Bang” of all things.

They had moved in at the beginning of the summer, and after their housewarming party, the 20-year-old had learned that their move had been for college. They went to the same university and everything, and although Chris had insisted he’d be fine to travel on his own and live in the dorm since he’d already been there for a year, his family insisted they moved up anyway. Out-of-state tuition was a bitch, after all.

He had a little brother, too. Seungmin, he thinks? They were step-siblings or something, so they didn’t look that much alike. He hasn’t talked to him too much, but he was pretty cute. Tall, quiet, and handsome - but _ not _Changbin’s type. Changbin preferred the ones that could throw him around a bit, not the ones that looked like a Labrador retriever puppy personified.

But that’s not the point. Basically, the moral of the story is that if Changbin could sue Chris, he would. There’s no way someone is just _ allowed _ to look like that _ and _have a winning personality.

Long story short, he was living in a shitty porno where he was the main character who’s sole drive in life was to seduce the hot neighbor. He invited him over often enough to show interest, flirted (hopefully) tastefully, and dropped subtle-but-definitely-not-subtle hints that he was into him over text and in person. Rinse, wash, and repeat.

So far, he _ thought _it was working. The 19-year-old wasn’t sure, though. His neighbor was a massive bag of mixed signals and every time Changbin thought he had him on the hook, he slipped back off into the ocean. Maybe Chris thought being flirty was just Changbin’s natural state, at this point. It was frustrating as fuck.

And like every other frustration of his, he had to rant about it.

“Jisung…” Changbin whined into his phone, “I’m gonna die!”

_ “I swear to god, if this is about your stupid neighbor again, I’m gonna-” _

“No, Jisung, you don’t understand. He’s mowing the lawn _ shirtless. _” Changbin moaned, peeking through the blinds of his bedroom window. “God, who gave him the right to look like that?”

_ “Please stop calling me to broadcast your thirst.” _ The 18-year-old groaned. _ “It used to be funny, but now it’s just sad. Just find someone to hookup with and stop pinning.” _

“I don’t like hooking up, though.” Changbin whined, “I’m too clingy and I hate the culture of it.”

_ “Then get an OkCupid or whatever and find a significant other who you can fuck with on the regular. Or what about that Hyunjin guy you we’re talking about a few months ago? Ask him out on a date and see where it goes and then- Changbin? Changbin, are you even listening to me?” _

“Jisung…”

_ “... What?” _

“He just poured water on himself to cool down,” he said. The younger boy groaned on the other end of the phone. _ “I swear to God-” _

“And he just put the lawn mower back inside. I guess he’s done with the lawn. Damn, I was hoping he would be out longer.”

_ “I don’t need play by play updates.” _

“Oh?” Changbin leaned closer to the window, “He has a bucket now?”

_ “Please stop.” _

“He’s putting soap in it… huh. Oh, and the hose? Oh. Oh my God,” Changbin whispered, “He’s gonna wash the car. Oh, fuck me.”

_ “I am _ going _ to hang up.” _

“I’m surprised you haven’t already, Sungie.” Changbin admitted, “You know, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was an exhibi-”

_ RING! _

The raven-haired boy startled away from the curtain, thinking he had been caught watching Chris before he realized that the loud sound had just been the doorbell. He cursed, closing the shutters of the blinds and apologizing to Jisung.

“Sorry, gotta go! I’ll call you back later!”

_ “Please don’t.” _

“Love you too, dickbag.”

Changbin hit the red _ end call _button and tucked his phone into his waistband of his shorts. They were more… underwear, spandex?... than shorts, but he had on a hoodie that he could tug down a bit if he wanted to. Besides, he’s answered the door in worse and it was probably just a package, or something. He’d ordered a new stencil set a few days ago and was hoping it’d been delivered early.

He traipsed down the stairs, wanting to get this ordeal over with ASAP so he could continue making good use of his day: AKA fawning over Chris for another hour before drafting one of his approaching-the-deadline internship essays. A perfectly good use of his time, if he said so himself.

Their house didn’t have a peephole, so the 19-year-old conducted his ritual of peeking out the side window. Changbin, sadly, found that the person was _ just _ out of sight. They were standing too close so the angle was bad and he could only see a bit of their side, but eh. _ Probably still the mail boy. _

The raven-haired boy opened the front door with little hesitation, looking to see who the person was and- _ Oh… Oh my God. _

Changbin pulled down the hem of his hoodie and gulped. The last person he had been expecting at his door was_ Seungmin _ of all people. The brown-haired boy raised his eyebrows, not expecting someone to answer the door at 3 PM in the afternoon dressed like, well… that.

“Hey,” Changbin greeted, leaning on the frame of the door like he wasn’t freaking out over the fact that he was dressed indecently in front of his crush’s younger brother. “What’s up?”

“I-uh,” Seungmin looked up, his cheeks a little red. Some of Changbin’s embarrassment faded away, enjoying making the younger a little flustered. He wasn’t going to push it, though. Changbin didn’t like playing with people. 

“Do you always open the door like that?” Seungmin blurted out.

It was Changbin’s turn to blush, covering his face with his hand. “No,” he shrugged, “You just… caught me at a bad moment.”

“Ah,” Seungmin nodded awkwardly. “Well, if it’s a bad time, then I can just-” He gestured over his shoulder, miming leaving. Changbin shook his head, assuring him that it was fine. He hadn’t interrupted much, after all. 

“Oh, well in that case,” the younger boy cleared his throat, “I was wondering if I could borrow some eggs?”

“Eggs?” Changbin smiled disarmingly, “Yeah, sure. How many do you need?”

“Um, just a few?” Seungmin said, “I think the recipe called for two.”

“Gotcha’.” Changbin said. He vanished around the corner, disappearing past the staircase and into the kitchen. The raven-haired boy cursed himself the entire way to his fridge, yelling at himself to always, _ always _tug on a pair of pants before answering the door again. He shook his head, hoping Seungmin wouldn’t tell Chris about this later as he handed the two cold eggs to him.

“Do you mind if I ask what you’re making?” Changbin asked, curious. Seungmin smiled and the atmosphere no longer felt awkward. “Why, you want some?”

“I’m never opposed to free food,” Changbin shrugged. The brown-haired boy laughed. It was cute. His laugh was little unconventional - like an oddly suppressed guffaw - but endearing nonetheless. Changbin found himself relaxing and enjoying the younger boy’s presence. 

“Well, you _ are _technically paying me in eggs,” Seungmin shrugged, “But I’ll gladly come over at some point and give you a cupcake.”

“You don’t have to,” Changbin waved his hand, trying to be polite. Seungmin chuckled, “It’s not a big deal really.”

“Alright, then.” He replied, “Thank you.”

“No problem,” he checked the time on his phone, “Fuck, I need to get back before the oven finishes pre-heating,” Seungmin said, taking a step back. “Thanks, Changbin!”

“No problem,” Changbin said. “See you later.” He closed the door, watching Seungmin walk down the sidewalk that led to his front steps and down the driveway. As the younger boy was walking up his own driveway Chris jokingly sprayed him with a bit of water, shocking the taller boy who proceeded to steal the hose and retaliate. Changbin smiled.

_ Cute. _

The next day, Changbin managed to will himself off of his ass and go outside to work on an art commission. He grabbed a large stretched canvas, a tarp, and his bag of spray paint and headed out back into the middle of his house’s backyard. 

He staked the tarp to the ground, not wanting to risk the wind ruining his art if it decided to flip up one of the tarp’s edges. Setting down the canvass in the middle of the tarp, strapping on his mouth-cover, and popping the lid of one of the spray cans, he kneeled and was ready to work.

Line after line and arc after arc, his work was really coming along. Changbin was about an hour into the piece when he saw a figure walking into his yard holding a little box, their brown hair fluffing up in the wind. Seungmin.

The artist capped his spray paint, pulling his mouth cover off and raising his hand in greeting. “Hey,” he called, taking a sip of water. “Did you need something?”

“Nah,” Seungmin shook his head. Changbin gestured for him to sit in the grass, taking the little Tupperware box as the younger boy handed it to him. 

_ Oh. The cupcake, _he realized.

“Thanks,” Changbin said, smiling. Seungmin smiled back before his eyes darted to look at what the older boy was painting. “What’s that?”

“Abstract art,” the artist answered. He set the cupcake aside, not exactly hungry at the moment. Seungmin raised an eyebrow, curious.

“You make art?”

“Yeah - I only do it on the side, though. A friend commissioned a piece.”

Seungmin’s eyes lit up. “That’s so cool!”

Changbin chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. Not many people knew about his hobby. “Eh, it’s nothing special,” he excused with a wave of his hand. Changbin watched as the younger’s hands fiddled with the grass, wondering what was going on inside his head as he looked at the painting. “Do you, um… want to stay and watch?”

Seungmin immediately brightened up. “Can I?”

“Sure. I need the company,” Changbin reassured him. “Just stay upwind and a little back, okay? I don’t have another face mask, but you should be okay as long as you don’t shove your face over it, or something.”

“Cool,” Seungmin answered. He stood, walking around him, and sat down to the left of him as Changbin slid his mouth cover back on. “How long have you been doing this?”

The raven-haired boy thought for a minute as he uncapped the white spray paint. His voice came out muffled through the mask. “High school… sophomore year, I think? Maybe the summer before that.”

“Wow, so you haven’t been doing it that long, then. You’re so good.” Changbin’s face flushed at the praise. “Thanks,” he coughed, wanting to redirect the attention elsewhere. “Do you do anything? I mean, like, hobbies wise?”

Seungmin thought for a moment, “I used to sing competitively. I don’t anymore, though.”

“Fuck, really?” Changbin expressed with a scrunched brow, “Why?”

“School,” the younger boy shrugged. “I don’t have time for it now.”

“That sucks,” Changbin said genuinely. It was never fun to give up something you love.

Seungmin just shrugged. “It’s fine. It’s not like I can’t sing anymore, after all. I can do it whenever I want, I just don’t have a crowd or judges.”

Changbin nodded. That made enough sense. “You think you got a song in you now?” When he glanced back at the brunet, the younger’s eyes were already on him. “I know I’m not a crowd, but at least I’m an audience.”

Seungmin raised an eyebrow, “You want me to sing for you?”

“Not _ for _ me… just _ to _me.”

The younger tossed his head back with a laugh, “What’s the difference?”

“Singing _ for _ me sounds like a scene from a bad harlequin novella and singing _ to _me sounds like a tasteful excerpt from a teen coming of age YA hit,” Changbin said it was obvious. “Duh.”

The younger boy tilted his head, his lips curling up in amusement. Changbin hated that he found it - how he looked down at him even when they were of equal height while sitting - attractive. “You read harlequin novellas?”

“No,” Changbin said defensively. A false statement, considering he had read and liked (although guiltily) at least three harlequin novellas when he was in his weird Gone With The Wind phase in junior year of high school, but Seungmin didn’t need to know that. “I just… you know... know about them.” 

“Sure,” Seungmin drawled, clearly not believing him. “Anyway, if I did sing you a song, what genre would you like?”

“I like most things,” Changbin shrugged. “Pick your favorite.”

“Hmm, alright.” Seungmin mused, “Let me see…” He thought for a moment before he made a small, happy sound in his throat. Out of the corner of his eye, the artist saw him pull out his phone, a gentle tune flowing out of it’s speakers after a few clicks. He recognized it, delighted.

“I love this song…” Changbin said, surprised. A smile spread across his face when Seungmin began singing along to the song, his voice richer than he expected. “_ Untitled, 2014 _, right?”

Seungmin nodded, still singing. Changbin sat back, reluctantly returning to his art before the paint dried when all he wanted to do was watch the younger boy belt out the song’s crisp notes into the hot summer air. He sang along quietly, tempted to pull off his face mask to sing along. 

When Seungmin finished, Changbin finished as well, the last spray of paint leaving the near-empty can with a hiss. He ripped off his mouth cover, turning to the brunet and wiping off the sweat from his brow.

“I see why you were in chorus,” the raven-haired boy complimented. “You’re voice is very pretty.”

“It’s nothing too special.” He shrugged. 

Changbin glared playfully, saying. “Shut up and take my compliment.” Seungmin stuck his tongue out in response and giggled when the older boy mock-threw a can at him, purposely missing by far. 

They continued talking, swapping anecdotes about high school and life in general as Changbin’s painting dried. It became less and less awkward as time went on, the two gradually becoming more and more comfortable with each other. Changbin cursed himself internally for not getting to know him earlier, regretting not becoming friends with him sooner.

Their bonding session ended when Seungmin checked the time on his phone, a frown rising to his face. The frown quickly changed from confusion to abject terror, his eyes widening comically. 

“Fuck…” Seungmin cursed softly, standing up faster than Changbin could blink. “I gotta go!”

“Everything good?” Changbin said, mildly concerned as Seungmin frantically scrambled back to his house. 

When Seungmin yelled back, “I forgot to let the chicken thaw! My mom’s gonna kill me!” the older boy face-palmed and laughed, understanding the terror one feels when they forgot to do a chore their mother asked of them.

The brunet hopped the fence that bordered their lawns, semi-falling over it as he clambered to the other side. Changbin heard their sliding door make a terrible screech sound as he entered his home from the back, the younger boy waving at him before he disappeared into his home to hopefully prevent his frozen chicken fate.

Changbin shook his head, a small smile rising to his face as he packed up his items, dragging them into his basement one by one until his lawn was cleared. He left the art flat to dry on the concrete floor before he retrieved the Tupperware box with the cupcake, climbing the wooden stairs to the ground-level floor.

He retired to his kitchen, prying at the little container with more than a few curses (it was _ really _ stuck, goddamn) before it finally popped open, revealing a cupcake with slightly damaged and melted frosting from both the rough trip and the sun. He grabbed himself a cup of ice water and sat down, peeling off the wrapper and taking a bite from the confection.

_ Fuck _ , Changbin’s eyes widened, _ That boy knows how to fucking cook. _

It was cream cheese frosting on a dark chocolate cake with some sort of… was that a raspberry filling? He took another bite. _ Huh, it is. _ Changbin didn’t even know how someone did something like that. _ Color me impressed. _

When he finished, he was left staring at the little Tupperware box and lid on his counter. As he looked at the two items, he recalled all the times his mother was annoyed when people didn’t give back a dish she had used from an event or a party. He should probably bring it back, but Seungmin was probably busy right now.

If he held off on it, though, it would be a good excuse to see him tomorrow, too - Not that he needed an excuse. Chris might be home then, too, which is _ always _a bonus, but even if he wasn’t… Seungmin wasn’t that bad, either.

One day turned into a few, Changbin forgetting that he needed to return the dish. He remembered when he was washing the dishes, spotting the little plastic container on the counter where he had left it a few nights ago. He grabbed it, looking out of the kitchen window to the Bang’s house to see if any of the cars were home.

One of them was there, luckily - Chris and Seungmin’s shared car. He would feel bad if they weren’t and then he forgot to bring it over _ again. _

He got dressed in a comfy pair of basketball shorts and a thin hoodie to combat the summer heat, ready to head over and give back the borrowed item. He couldn’t be over there for long - he was supposed to hang out with Jisung later in the afternoon.

Changbin had woken up on the wrong side of the bed (his back ached from bending over to spray paint) but willed himself to be presentable regardless, covering his sallow eyes with a bit of BB cream. Changbin refused to look like a fucking sleep-deprived goblin on his crush’s doorstep.

He walked over, Tupperware in hand, and rang the doorbell. It took less than a minute for someone to answer the door, a smile rising to Changbin’s face when he heard Chris yell out, “I’ll get it!”

“Hey!” The blonde boy greeted with a smile. _ Even his teeth are perfect, what the fuck? _“What’s up?”

Changbin’s smile widened, already transitioning into flirt-mode. He was _ really _glad he decided to put on BB cream to hide his eye bags that morning. “Oh, I was just-”

“Changbin?” Seungmin asked, curious. Changbin, for some reason, was caught off guard when he called his name, his cheeks warming slightly when the taller boy walked over to the door and smiled down at him.

Their height difference was more pronounced since he was up a step with Changbin having to crane his neck to look at him, much to his chagrin. It made him feel small as Seungmin looked him up and down, bracing an arm on the door frame beside his brother. “You’re not wearing boxers this time.”

Changbin’s face flushed bright red immediately, the cherry blossom pink from earlier taken over completely. “Seungmin!” He chastised, “What the hell?”

“Excuse me?” The blonde raised an eyebrow, looking at Changbin. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die with how he was looking at him, a single eyebrow raised as he looked between the two boys, pointing. Chris was in full older brother mode. “Care to explain why you saw him wearing boxers, Min?”

As Seungmin opened his mouth to answer, Changbin reached forward to cover his mouth. Seungmin laughed, the noise was muffled as the raven-haired boy pushed him back into his own home, leaving Chris standing in the open door without an explanation. He called after them but Changbin chose to ignore it, focusing solely on the boy who had just… just...

“I hate you!” Changbin whispered, yelping when Seungmin licked the palm of his hand. He brushed it off, checking over his shoulder to make sure Chris wasn’t there before glaring at him. “Why did you say that?”

Seungmin just shrugged. “I wanted to see you squirm a little. You’re so smooth all the time. I wanted to see how you would react.”

“I- smooth?” Changbin sputtered, “What do you mean?”

“Oh, don’t even _ try _ to pretend. You flirt with Chris every time you’re over here. I have eyes and ears, you know,” he said as he snatched up the Tupperware box, setting it in the sink. Changbin realized he had pushed them all the way down the hall to the combination dining room and kitchen. “I wanted to embarrass you a bit. I can only take so much PDA.”

Changbin scoffed, “I thought you were sweet, but I take it back. You’re the devil.”

“Got that right,” Seungmin affirmed with a smirk. Changbin pouted as he leaned on the counter, looking up at the older boy. “How was the cupcake, by the way?"

“It was good,” Changbin muttered, not telling the full truth. The cupcake hadn’t just been good, it was absolutely delicious. He tossed his head back, frowning at Seungmin. “I’m still mad at you, though.”

The younger sighed, looking slightly regretful. “Really?”

Changbin pouted harder as a response, making the younger boy sigh. “What can I do to make it up to you?”

The older boy thought for a moment. “... another cupcake would suffice,” the older boy said. 

Seungmin smiled, already pushing off the counter to get his friend the apology cupcake. “One cupcake, comin’ right up.”

A few days later, Changbin sat next to Seungmin at the side of the younger boy’s family’s pool, both of them laying back on the concrete with their legs in the water. Changbin was glad he had decided to wear shorts that day.

Chris, who had been home earlier, had left without telling them around an hour ago, leaving Changbin with nothing to do with his day than wait for it to end. He had been planning on flirting with him and hopefully hanging out for a bit when he first came over and maybe, _ maybe _ toying with the idea of finally asking him out but… _ I guess that wasn’t what the universe planned for today. _

Hanging out with Seungmin wasn’t bad, though. In fact, he had actually started to anticipate it. Being around him made him feel good in the same way being around Jisung or Felix made him feel good. He was simply pleasant to be around.

Instead of moaning and mourning his lost opportunity to ask out Chris, he listened to Seungmin talk as he ate the younger’s latest baked creation, his mood gradually increasing with each bite of crisp apple pastry. After he finished, he settled back, enjoying the sun on his skin as Seungmin told him a story about how he “pranked” a friend by turning off the lights in the bathroom while he was showering.

“So, after turning off the lights he screamed, of course, but then he realized it was me because I can’t hold back my laugh for shit. I apologized after I had my fill of his angry yells, but _ then _ I couldn’t find the light switch. I kept patting the wall like a cat sticking its paw out of a box, just slapping around with no rhyme or reason. 

“I eventually turned on a flashlight to help me find the switch, but when I cracked the door open, the light- it just…” Seungmin started shaking with laughter. Changbin laughed along, his laugh infectious. “It just shone straight on his dick and my dumbass _ didn’t move. _Neither of us did. We just stared at each other in total silence like we were both deer in the headlights.”

“What did he do?” Changbin asked, “Cover himself?”

“No,” Seungmin laughed. “Just kinda stood there. Didn’t even try.”

“Isn’t that, like, sexual harassment?”

“I didn’t mean to look at his dick!” Seungmin defended, “I kept my eyes up, and as soon as I snapped out of it, I turned on the lights and closed the door. I’ve never pranked anyone since.”

Changbin chuckled, “What? You afraid to see another dick?”

“Dude, I’m _ never _ scared of seeing dick,” Seungmin laughed. “I’m literally pansexual. I don’t care if I see a dick, I’m just scared I’d end up fucking up and doing something that someone _ won’t _take well. Hyunjin was a saint for forgiving me. He made fun of me for months because of how embarrassed I was.”

“Mm, I see.” Changbin rolled his head to the side, looking at the younger boy’s side profile. He wondered if the Hyunjin he had been talking to a few months ago was the one Seungmin was talking about now. “You still friends with him?”

“Yeah,” Seungmin said. “Can’t get rid of him,” he joked. “You should meet him sometime.”

“You think I’d like him?”

“Mhm,” Seungmin hummed. “Either that or you’d hate each other. He can be short tempered sometimes and you’re…”

Changbin frowned. “I’m what?”

“I- uh… never mind.”

“Hey, you can’t just _ not _tell me.” The raven-haired boy punched his shoulder only half-jokingly. “What were you gonna say?”

“Just forget it, okay?” Seungmin sat up. Changbin followed suit, sitting up after him. He frowned, “Yeah… okay.” He looked at the younger boy’s face as it pinched, guilt marring it. Changbin sighed.

“You were going to call me annoying, weren’t you?”

“No, I-”

“Go ahead and say it. It’s what you were thinking, anyway.” Changbin stood up, shaking of the water from his legs. “My personality doesn’t match my appearance and I have annoying habits and I’m too fucking loud for my own good. I get it.” He pulled his sleeves down over his hands, kneading the fabric anxiously as he began to walk away. “I’m- I’m gonna go home.”

“No, Changbin-” He heard footsteps behind him, first on the concrete around the pool then on the grass behind him as he made headway towards the fence line. The older boy stopped, turning his head to the side but not looking at him. “That’s not what I meant, okay?”

“Yeah? Then what did you mean?” Changbin scoffed. “It didn’t _ sound _like you were going to say anything good.”

“I’m bad with words. I stopped because I didn’t know how to phrase it,” Seungmin excused. “I know it sounds like I was going to call you annoying, but I wasn’t. My phrasing was shit but I really don’t think you’re annoying. Hyunjin gets annoyed by loud people but I like when someone is loud with me. I really like being around you, Changbin.”

The older boy sighed, looking down at his feet. _ So much for five days of friendship. _ They’d _ already _had their first fight, and here Changbin was, questioning himself as his next six words fell from his mouth. “I like being around you, too.” He turned around, looking at Seungmin. “Sorry for freaking out on you.”

“I kinda deserved it,” Seungmin chuckled, the short laugh tainted with regret. “And, for the record, I like your mix-matched personality and appearance. It’s like… like the cupcakes I made.”

Changbin raised an eyebrow. “The what now?”

“You know… dark chocolate cake and raspberry filling… dark clothes and cute personality… I think my analogy is pretty good.” He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

The raven-haired boy guffawed, his head knocking back with laughter. “And you say _ I’m _an obvious flirt.”

“I’m not flirting!”

“You compared me to a cupcake. _ A cupcake.” _

“I thought it would make you feel better!” Seungmin defended himself with a groan. Changbin laughed at his dramatic noises, walking towards the younger to close the distance between them.

“Pull out your phone,” Changbin requested, pulling out his own from his hoodie pocket. When Seungmin asked him why, the older boy raised an eyebrow, saying, “Why do you think? So we can swap numbers, dumbass.”

Seungmin complied quickly after that, pulling out his phone and letting Changbin type in his number. After, he texted him a message, giving the older boy his own contact.

“Say cheese!” Changbin cheered, taking a photo of Seungmin before he could react, his mouth open mid chastising shout. The younger boy groaned, begging him to take a better photo and to delete the current one. Changbin grinned cheekily, taking a cute selfie with his finger to his cheek and sending it to Seungmin. “There - now you have a cute one for me.”

Seungmin’s lips spread into a smile against his own will. “Cute is a strong word,” he teased. Changbin pouted and slapped his arm in response, the younger boy gathering that that was a common reaction of his to being made fun of. It never hurt. Changbin was probably just a very tactile person.

“You already called me cute. No take-backs.”

“Correction: I only called your _ personality _cute.” Seungmin countered. 

Changbin just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, like you didn’t like what you saw when I answered the door two days ago. I saw your blush.” Seungmin blushed as he remembered, a grin spreading across Changbin’s face. “You ain’t slick.” He took a few steps back, shaking his phone to bring attention to it as he walked backwards. “I’ll text you later.”

“Leaving already?” Seungmin asked, frowning slightly. 

Changbin offered him an apologetic smile, “I already made plans with a friend.”

“Ah, okay then.” Seungmin said, sounding the slightest bit sad. Changbin wasn’t sure if he imagined it. “See you later.”

“You too,” Changbin said, holding eye contact for just a moment longer before he turned his back to him and hopped the fence back into his own yard. When he flopped down on his bed, he felt a warm feeling spread throughout his chest. It’d been a while since he’d made a new friend, and Seungmin? Seungmin was a good friend.

Changbin’s eyes were focused on the screen in front of him, his breath shallow as he bit his lip in anticipation. Just a little more, just a few more seconds… He was so close, he could practically taste it… so close, so fucking close…

And then his character got tossed off the fucking map.

“FUCK!” Changbin yelled, “Really? Fucking again?”

“Sorry, I’m a Super Smash Bros God,” Jisung shrugged, popping a chip in his mouth with a smug smile. “Not all of us can be winners.”

Changbin rolled his eyes, “Dick.”

“Got that right,” Jisung winked. Changbin sunk down into the couch, setting his video game controller aside. He propped his legs up on his friend’s lap, pouting. “You’re such a sore loser.”

“Shut up…” Changbin whined. “I didn’t come here to be mocked.”

“What else would you come here for?” Jisung scoffed. “More IRL thirst tweets? Wait, never mind. Please don’t.”

Changbin frowned, uncharacteristically silent. He didn’t respond to Jisung’s teasing about Chris which was, frankly, out of character. Jisung frowned as his friend zoned out, “Changbin? Hey, Changbin!”

“What?” The older boy snapped out of his trance, “You said something?”

“I made fun of you and you just zoned out,” Jisung tapped his ankles with his bony-ass fingers. “It was pretty off-brand.”

“Sorry, I was just thinking.”

“Again, off-brand.”

Jisung got a well-deserved thigh-slap for that comment. “Jesus, calm your tiny self.”

“You only one centimeter taller, short stuff.”

“I'm still taller.” He resumed the tapping on Changbin’s ankles. He furrowed his brow as Changbin began to zone out _ again._ “What’s up? You’re thinking too much, I can tell.”

The older shrugged, making the younger boy groan. “You rant to me about everything else, so whatever this is, you can tell me about it too. Lay it on me.”

Changbin hesitated a moment, looking away from Jisung with frown. He sighed, “I’m thinking of giving up on Chris.”

Jisung blinked. “Are you kidding me? _ That’s _what you’re moping about?”

“Shut up…” Changbin groaned. “I just realized that he’s probably not into me and never will be, so I should just stop.”

“That’s very... mature of you,” Jisung noted, sounding surprised. “Unexpected, but appreciated.”

Changbin rolled his eyes and prodded him harshly in the stomach with his foot. Jisung laughed, “No, no, seriously! I was scared you were gonna pine over him forever. Like, even yesterday, he was all you would talk about. What made you change your mind?”

“Nothin’ much.” He shrugged.

“Again, you’re lying.”

“I’m not!”

“Sure,” Jisung drawled, “If you’re not lying, then why are you not making eye contact and pouting?”

Changbin sighed. He got him there.

“Really… it’s nothing. Just had a few realizations, is all.” Changbin mused, “I’m pretty sure he’s a het, anyway. That, or like, hyper-oblivious to the fact that I was flirting with him.”

“Combination of both?” Jisung suggested. Changbin shrugged, “Maybe…” He wasn’t going to tell him the real reason - that he enjoyed Seungmin’s company more than he had ever enjoyed his one-sided flirting with Chris. Prioritizing a healthy friendship was worth more to him than taking what crumbs Chris had been giving him. Jisung would only roast him for that, but he _ could _tell a partial truth.

“I’ve been hanging out with his brother, actually.” Changbin said when Jisung picked up the remote and started scrolling through the Netflix home page. “You’d like him.”

Jisung chuckled. “You’re not infatuated with _ him _now, are you?”

The older boy’s cheeks immediately flushed pink. “Shut up. I’m not. He’s just a friend,” Changbin said with no bite as got off the couch and grabbed a can of LaCroix (Cherry-Lime, the true superior flavor no matter how much Jisung argued otherwise) before sitting back down. “He’s... nice to hang around. I’m glad I didn’t scare him away, although he’s a dick who likes to hold things over me.”

“What did you do?” Jisung asked, not taking his eyes away from the TV as he read the description of some horror show.

“Answered the door in boxers,” Changbin said all too casually. Jisung sighed dramatically. “What did I even expect…”

“It wasn’t _that_ bad,” the older boy said defensively with a half-shrug. “I was wearing a hoodie and tugged it down a bit after I realized. I thought the mailman left me a package, or something. I didn’t expect someone to be at the door.”

“Weak defense, but okay.” Jisung clicked on the show, sitting back. “Can you hit the lights?”

“Yep,” Changbin answered, popping the _ p. _ He flicked off the lights quickly and sat back down, curling up into his spot next to the left arm rest. Jisung extended his feet out, letting them rest on his friend’s lap. The older boy could feel him looking at him. 

“I can feel you judging me,” Changbin muttered. Jisung shifted out of the corner of his eye, looking away from him and back to the screen. “I’m not judging, just… evaluating.” Changbin rolled his eyes. _Whatever the hell that means._

Changbin and Seungmin texted _ constantly. _ It started slow - a few semi-awkward exchanges filling the chat before they became comfortable with how the other person communicated over text. Changbin discovered pretty quickly that they had the same taste in memes, and then, well, it took off from there.

They were always bantering or asking questions or sending memes or fucking around in some way. There were some days that they only exchanged only a few words, but their long midnight conversations made up for it. Changbin hadn’t felt this good in, fuck… who knows how long?_ Making friends is hard, man. _

One night, the artist found himself lying awake. He felt restless and wanted to do something but he couldn’t figure out what. 

In an attempt to get rid of the lingering restlessness, he snuck down to the basement and grabbed his acrylics and a set of brushes. Maybe adding detail to one of his paintings would help - and it did, except only kind of. He still felt anxious.

Pulling out his phone, Changbin scrolled through social media for a bit as he waited for the paint to dry. After a few minutes of scrolling, he came across a photo.

It was Seungmin, and he was standing with Hyunjin. The same Hyunjin that Changbin had been flirting with a few months ago. _ Small world _, he thought. And then it clicked.

He hadn’t texted Seungmin today.

Changbin, feeling as if he needed an excuse to talk to the younger boy in the middle of the night, snapped a photo of his half-dried painting before opening up his chat with Seungmin.

[12:01 AM] Changbin: _ u up? _

[12:01 AM] Seungmin: _ Yeah? _

[12:03 AM] Changbin: _ nice. I need opinions on smth. _

[12:03 AM] Seungmin: _ oh? what is it? _

[12:04 AM] Seungmin: _ if you ask me to rate a dick pic this friendship will be over _

Changbin frowned a little at that, though he wasn’t sure why. Midnight was not the time to be introspective over dick pics. Instead, he decided to tease him a little. Teasing was safe. Yeah.

[12:04 AM] Changbin: _ I thought u said u were never afraid of seeing dick _

[12:04 AM] Changbin: _ but anyway _

[12:04 AM] Changbin: _ *image attached* _

[12:05 AM] Changbin: _ what do u think of the final product? Be honest. _

[12:06 AM] Seungmin: _ was that the painting you were working on a few weeks ago??? _

[12:07 AM] Changbin: _ yeah, i decided to tweak it _

[12:07 AM] Changbin: _ … does it look okay? _

[12:09 AM] Seungmin: _ it looks amazing, holy shit _

A broad smile spread across Changbin’s face. 

[12:09 AM] Seungmin: _ you weren’t up all noght doing that, right? _

[12:09 AM] Seungmin: _ *night _

[12:10 AM] Changbin: _ mayhaps _

[12:10 AM] Seungmin: _ go to sleep bitch _

[12:10 AM] Changbin: _ :( _

[12:11 AM] Seungmin:_ sorry, go to sleep *bastard _

[12:11 AM] Changbin: _ ur being mean _

[12:12 AM] Changbin: _ if u want me to sleep so bad why don’t you make me? _

[12:12 AM] Seungmin: _ of course _

[12:12 AM] Seungmin: _ omw with russian sleeping pills - aka bag of bricks _

[12:12 AM] Changbin: _ SEUNGMIN NO _

[12:13 AM] Seungmin: _ you asked for it _

[12:14 AM] Changbin: _ :(((( _

Changbin didn’t get a reply back. Instead, he assumed Seungmin had fallen asleep, much to his disappointment, so he began to pack up his paints and dry his brushes. As he was setting his brushes on a towel to dry, someone knocked on the basement door and scared the shit out of Changbin in the process.

He turned around in a flash, nearly dying as he tripped backwards on the edge of the shitty rug that covered the concrete floor. Outside the door, he could hear a certain someone cackling, making Changbin’s cheeks flush bright red. 

“Seungmin!” he whisper-yelled after he opened the door and dragged the laughing boy inside, "You scared the shit out of me!”

Seungmin just continued to laugh, groaning when Changbin punched his shoulder and slapped his back when he fled. “Sorry, sorry - I didn’t think you’d get scared.”

“You couldn’t text me?!” Changbin hissed. “Fuck, you scared me.”

“Sorry,” Seungmin apologize again. The painting that Changbin had sent him a photo of earlier caught his attention. “Wow, it looks even better in person.”

The artist smiled bashfully, his anger forgotten quickly with the compliment. “Thank you. I really hope my friend likes it.”

“I’ll sue them if they don’t,” Seungmin joked. “I like your art a lot,” He said, glancing up at Changbin who was averting his eyes and modestly rubbing the back of his neck. His honesty always threw Changbin off balance. “You don’t have to be shy about it.”

Changbin shrugged. “I’m not.”

“Then why are you blushing?” Seungmin teased. 

The older boy scowled. “Fuck off. You know I’m a whore for validation,” he said, deadpan. “Why did you come over? It’s the middle of the night.”

“One - why are _ you _up in the middle of the night. Two - because I wanted to and I knew you would let me in.”

“Bitch,” Changbin cursed at him. “You’re taking advantage of my kindness.”

Seungmin smiled. “I am.”

“Well, since you’re over here, we might as well do something,” The older boy sighed before grinning mischievously. “Hey-” he started, “What about a horror movie?”

The younger boy cringed, “Binnie, no…”

“Binnie, yes.”

“You know I don’t like horror movies.”

“Consider it punishment. I have a really good one that I think you’ll like,” Changbin offered. “If you really don’t want to, you can say no.”

Seungmin took a deep breath, but gave in regardless with an over-exaggerated sigh and a sag of his shoulders. “Fine,” he said, following Changbin up the stairs to his room. “I’m gonna make you listen to a podcast later, though.”

“A podcast?” Changbin laughed, quieter now that they were out of the basement. “What are you, ninety?”

“They’re good, fuck off.” Seungmin muttered, “I’ll need something to heal me after that horror movie, anyway.”

“Heal you…” Changbin scoffed. “God, can you sound any more like a wuss.”

“Not everyone likes slashers, Bin.”

“Yeah, but a lot of people enjoy suspense,” he countered, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. He set the volume low even if his parents were heavy sleepers. He sat down, curling his legs up underneath himself and groaning as he reached for the throw blanket that was _ just barely _within reach and covered his lap with it. Seungmin, following suit, dropped down next to him but made sure to leave distance between them, leaning on the couch’s arm rest.

“T-h-e-d-e-s- fuck is it an s or a c?”

“What are you trying to spell?”

“Descent.”

“You got it right,” Seungmin said, watching as Changbin typed in the rest of the title. He grimaced when he saw the automatic trailer begin playing when Changbin clicked on it, groaning,“Why?”

“You scared me and now I’m scaring you,” he joked, clicking play. “This is one of my favorites. I’ll warn you when something scary is coming up.”

“Oh, my _ savior, _” Seungmin lamented sarcastically. 

Changbin laughed, reaching over Seungmin to grab a pillow from the other couch that was perpendicular to the one they were on. He put it on his left and leaned against it, letting his legs poke out from his side-slouched position. Normally, when he was with Jisung, he would put his feet on the other’s lap, but he didn’t feel like that was appropriate. As much as he liked and felt comfortable with Seungmin, they hadn’t quite crossed the _ touching _ boundary yet.

Or so he thought.

About a quarter into the movie (just before the monsters show up), Changbin, completely immersed, felt a crawling sensation on his foot. He gasped, jerking his legs up into his body and looking for what had felt like a spider, only to see Seungmin doing a very bad job of holding back a chuckle.

“Bastard!” Changbin cursed, “That’s not funny!”

“It really is, though,” Seungmin said with an amused grin. Changbin kicked him with his feet and rolled over when the younger boy grabbed them, slapping his hands away from where they had been attempting to tickle him.

Now effectively laying on his lap, Changbin gripped his hands tight (to prevent further tickling) and made himself comfortable. He let go only when Seungmin’s complaints became annoying, making him promise not to do anything, “or else.” 

He flinched when he felt hands later in his hair, but relaxed when he realized Seungmin was petting his hair and scratching his scalp. Changbin sighed in content, shifting and adjusting the blanket and pulling it up until he could pin it under his arm. He was drowsy, barely paying attention to the movie anymore.

“I like your fingers,” he mumbled, too tired to put in the energy to speak clearly. Seungmin didn’t stop petting his hair.

“Yeah?” He said, looking down at Changbin. Changbin didn’t know that he was staring at him, too busy squinting at the TV screen. “I’ve always been told they’re to boney and veiny.”

“Boney is fine,” the older boy mumbled, “veiny is good.”

Seungmin only chuckled in response - a short, quiet chuckle that was more of a brief exhale than a laugh. He kept combing his hair, enjoying the feel of his friend’s hair between his fingers as the older boy dozed off entirely.

The next morning, when Changbin woke up, he was asleep in his bed. He looked around in confusion and wondered how the hell he got upstairs when he _clearly _remembered falling asleep in the living room. Curious, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and unplugged it, texting Seungmin.

[10:32 AM] Changbin: _ did u carry me to bed last night or smth??? _

[10:35 AM] Seungmin: _ yeah, why? _

_ Huh… _ Changbin thought for a moment, taking in the new information. Seungmin had carried him up a full flight of stairs without waking him. _ That’s kinda hot. _

Instead of telling Seungmin that, though, Changbin decided to divert his own attention and panic over his newly discovered attraction to something else. Anything, in all honesty, was better than realizing he found the dorky, gangly younger brother of his previous hang-up hot.

[10:40 AM] Changbin: _ surprised ur twig arms didn’t snap _

[10:50 AM] Seungmin: _ you won’t be saying that when I use these twig arms to throw you in the pool, bitchass _

[10:51 AM] Changbin: _ love it when u talk dirty 2 me _

[10:51 AM] Changbin: _ or should i say wet? wetly? wet talk? _

[10:52 AM] Seungmin: _ I am steadily becoming more disgusted with the direction this conversation is flowing. _

[10:52 AM] Changbin: _ mm.. flowing. _

[10:53 AM] Seungmin: _ disgustang _

[10:53 AM] Seungmin: _ thinkin’ about rescinding that pool party invitation now _

[10:53 AM] Changbin: _ pool party you say?? _

[10:53 AM] Changbin: _ sounds nice, wish i was invited. _

[10:54 AM] Seungmin: _ … _

[10:54 AM] Seungmin: _Friday night, 8:00 PM _

[10:54 AM] Seungmin: _ see you there _

Changbin opened up his chat with Jisung and took a deep breath. As soon as he told someone about this, it became real. It wouldn’t just be a thought floating around his head anymore. He wasn’t sure if he liked that or not, but fuck, he needed to tell _ someone. _

[10:58 AM] Changbin: _ i need advice about seungmin _

[11:05 AM] rat bastard™: _ who? _

“Ohhh, the little brother!” Jisung realized later, now in Changbin’s room after driving over. “I forgot about him, not gonna lie.”

“Rude,” Changbin chided without heat. He laid back on his bed, half starring at his ceiling with thinly veiled angst and half starring at Jisung to make sure he didn't fuck anything up.

Jisung looked out his window, peeking through the blinds. “Damn, is that him?”

“Stop looking through my blinds at my neighbors, you creeper.” Changbin mumbled but looked through the blinds anyway. “And no, that’s just Chris.”

“_Just Chris?_” Jisung repeated in disbelief, “His brother must be quite the guy if he made you get over _ him _ so quickly.”

Changbin sighed sadly. “Yep.” Seungmin was quite the unexpected factor in his love life.

“You think he’s interested in you?”

“Nope,” he answered with zero hesitation. Changbin frowned. “He, uh, thinks I like his brother. Probably. He told me a few weeks ago to my face that he was sick of our PDA.”

Jisung cringed.“Ouch...”

“Yeah.” Changbin sat up, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t really know what to do about it.”

“You could always tell him that you don’t like Chris anymore, just to be honest. There’s no harm in that.” His friend suggested, “You’ll get date, get laid, and my prayers for having you bother someone other than me will be answered.”

The raven-haired boy groaned, “It’s not like I asked to be terrible at this! I just want to… fuck, I don’t even know what I want to do. I’m starting to act weird around him and can’t pick the right words and now I have to go to a _ pool party _with him which means I have to see his cute fucking stomach and I’m going to die. He’s attractive but cute and I can’t decide if I want to kiss him or suffocate on his dick.”

“Pool party?” Jisung asked.

“Is that all you got from my rant?”

“No, but it was the only important thing.”

“Why?” Changbin frowned, confused as to why that was the only info he deemed important.

“One - you should bring me as your plus one because their house is nice as fuck, and two - why would he invite you if he didn’t like you at least somewhat?”

“Because that’s what friends do? You invite each other to shit? It’s not that deep, Sungie.”

Jisung made a high-pitched hissing noise in disagreement, “If you say so…”

“I do,” Changbin said seriously, leaning his head in his hands. He didn’t want to get his hopes up by thinking otherwise.

[3:21 PM] Minnie: _ what color should I dye my hair _

[3:40 PM] Changbin: _ uhhhhhh _

[3:40 PM] Changbin: _ you’d look hot with red hair? _

[3:45 PM] Minnie: _ I’d look hot, hm? _

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck, abort, abort, abort!_

[3:45 PM] Changbin: _ yeh _

[3:46 PM] Changbin: _ you look v boy next door rn, which isn’t bad by any means at all, but you’d look cool with red hair. _

[3:47 PM] Changbin: _ i could dye it for you if you want?¿?¿? _

[3:50 PM] Minnie: _ really? _

[3:52 PM] Changbin: _ yeah, I used to dye my hair all the time. I only recently dyed my hair back to black so u just barely missed blueberry changbin, lol _

[3:54 PM] Minnie: _ *image attached* _

Changbin looked at what Seungmin was holding in the photo closer. It was Splat hair dye in the shade Blue Envy - not a product Changbin would recommend, by the way. Seungmin was clearly new to the hair dyeing scene.

[3:54 PM] Minnie: _ tempted to buy this now _

[3:57 PM] Changbin: _ nooo splat isn’t good. also I’m not gonna dye my hair blue again. u should've moved here sooner, loser _

[3:58 PM] Minnie: _ :( _

[3:59 PM] Minnie: _ what brand should I get, then? _

[4:00 PM] Changbin: _ try Garnier - the one in the green boxes. Fiery red or sweet cherry would look good on you. I'm looking at them on google rn._

[4:00 PM] Minnie: _ how much do you know about hair dye??? _

[4:01 PM] Changbin: _ enough to know what’s good _

A few minutes went by and Changbin distracted himself with more internship essays, typing on his computer until he heard his phone vibrate on his desk. It was a photo of Seungmin holding up a bag of hair dye and squinting because he had taken the photo facing the sun. Changbin smiled.

[4:10 PM] Minnie: _ you’re a lifesaver _

Later that afternoon, Changbin was leading Seungmin outside while dragging a shitty, old plastic chair in one hand. Seungmin was asking him all sorts of questions about hair dye which, in all honesty, worried Changbin. Why did he want to dye his hair while knowing barely anything about it? But Changbin answered his questions regardless. 

When Seungmin asked why they were outside and why Changbin had a hose, the older boy gave him a pointed look and nod towards the box of dye in the singer’s hands.

“Red dye stains like a bitch,” he said, tossing one of his old, over-sized grey shirts at Seungmin. “Change into that. I don’t want to mess up your shirt.”

“What about yours, though?”

“It’s dedicated to messy shit, don’t worry,” he explained, opening the box of hair dye to distract himself from Seungmin taking off his shirt and putting on Changbin’s. It didn’t help much, considering Changbin had a willpower of absolute zero. He glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, watching as the younger guy turned his back and lifted his shirt over his head.

His back was pale like the rest of him, a sharp contrast to Changbin’s tanner skin, but he had quite a few beauty marks. There was one particular mark on his lower back that caught his eye and Changbin had to look away to physically prevent himself from salivating. He wanted to bite him so badly, thinking of every little spot that looked prime for kissing and sucking.

Reading over the directions, Changbin prepared the bottle of hair dye. Seungmin in the meantime finished getting dressed and sat down in the flimsy plastic chair, legs crossed at the ankle and watching Changbin as he worked his magic.

“I’m gonna start from the back. It’ll be cold - fair warning.” Changbin said, the crinkles of his gloves and the _ squish _ of the hair dye in his hands making Seungmin scrunch up his nose. When he finally began applying it, Seungmin hissed through his teeth. It really _ was _cold.

The older boy laughed through his nose, finding it cute how Seungmin squirmed. “Told you,” he teased.

“Fuck off,” Seungmin groaned. “I don’t like cold things. I’m_ sensitive. _”

“If my hands weren’t covered in hair dye I’d put that to the test. I need to get you back for harassing my feet, somehow.”

“Tickle me and I’ll break your hand.”

“Sure thing, twig arms.”

“Just because you’re buff doesn’t mean I’m weak,” Seungmin said. “I carried your dead weight up a flight of steps, remember?”

Changbin was glad he couldn’t see his face because it was bright red. He pouted, muttering to avoid his voice cracking from both anxiety and thinly veiled horniness. “Yeah.”

The rest of the hair dying process went in silence, Changbin threading his fingers through Seungmin’s locks until they were saturated with the dark liquid. He played with his hair for a little bit, spiking it up and laughing when Seungmin shook his head and whined.

Changbin set the timer for the duration the directions specified and sat down, shucking off his gloves and shoving them back into the box along with the used bottle. He sighed and leaned back on his arms, looking at Seungmin.

“Something on my face?” Seungmin asked genuinely. Changbin shook his head.

“Nah.”

The younger boy hummed in acknowledgement. “Sit between my legs.”

Changbin, not one to waste an opportunity, did as he was told and sat between his legs. He leaned his back against the seat of the chair and shivered at the feeling of Seungmin’s legs caging him in on either side, making him feel small. It felt nice. Cozy.

A pair of hands knit through his hair, scratching his scalp like they had a few nights ago when Seungmin had raided his house and Changbin had made him watch a horror movie as punishment. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against his thigh, enjoying the feeling of the hot sun warming his skin and the hands lightly tugging on his hair. He wanted to sit there forever, playing with the laces of Seungmin’s shoes and pretending like this moment was more than it was.

But all good things have to end, and when the alarm on his phone went off, Changbin followed through on his promise to help Seungmin not fuck up his scalp and stood up to grab the hose. Seungmin laughed, making fun of Changbin’s now messy hair, but after a quick spray of water, Seungmin was to busy gasping to poke jokes at the older boy.

“You’re evil,” Seungmin said, whining, “Why can’t I just take a warm shower?”

“You’ll stain it,” Changbin answered. “Red dye is like a cockroach. You can’t get rid of it.”

“Kinda like you,” the younger hummed.

“I could waterboard you right now.” The raven-haired boy threatened as he pulled Seungmin’s head backwards until he could get a good angle for washing his hair. His hand was still on his neck when Seungmin gulped, the movement under his hand strangely attractive. “Don’t test me.”

“Noted,” he said, closing his eyes. The younger boy breathed slowly as Changbin washed his hair, the cool water dripping blood red into the grass below. Changbin, however, could only get out so much hair dye from this angle, and had to ask Seungmin to stand and kneel on the chair to get a better angle to wash the back of his head.

“Close your eyes,” he said softly, focused on his task. The water ran over the back of Seungmin’s neck, some of it flowing down his back and soaking his shirt no matter how much Changbin tried to direct the flow elsewhere. He kept rubbing the boy’s hair until the water ran clear, Seungmin’s hair now wet and deep red.

Changbin wolf whistled. “I was right.”

“What?” Seungmin asked groggily, wiping the water from his face with both hands.

“You look hot.”

“I look like I entered into a wet t-shirt competition.” He said, climbing out of the chair and pulling the shirt away from his body. The shirt, wanting to cling to his skin, made a gross sucking sound and a subsequent slap after he let go and let it stick back to his body. Changbin, trying to continue his charade of _ “a good friend who tells you you look hot without being weird about it,” _kept his eyes on Seungmin’s face and _ totally _not his lean stomach and hard nipples.

“Yeah,” Changbin strained to keep his voice level, “You could say that.”

That night, Changbin called Jisung asking for advice.

“I like him, Sungie, and I don’t know what to do.” He sighed, “The impulsive part of my wants to go for it but the rational part of me says I should wait. But then again, the rational part of me _ always _ tells me to wait, and then I’ll end up never saying anything because I’m a dumbass. How do movies make this look so fucking easy?”

_ “Bad script writing,” _ Jisung provided. _ “You could try making a move on him at the party?” _

“That’s not a terrible idea,” Changbin mused. He thought about what they did earlier that day. “He let me sit between his legs and played with my hair.”

_ “That’s…” _ Jisung paused, _ “That’s actually kinda cute.” _

“I know!” The older boy groaned. “I helped him dye his hair and while we were waiting for it to soak in he told me to sit between his legs and it just happened so naturally! I feel like I’m in a shitty Netflix coming of age movie, except the main character is ruining the wholesome moment by thinking of cockstepping.”

He could hear Jisung choke on the other end of the line. Changbin laughed, “Sorry, I overshared.”

_ “No, please continue telling me about your kinks in full detail.” _ Jisung said sarcastically, but the older boy could hear the smile in his voice. Jisung himself had some weird kinks, so he had no room to judge. _ “Do you think he’d be into that?” _Jisung asked curiously.

Changbin shrugged even though the younger boy couldn’t see it. “He likes embarrassing me, so maybe. He’s surprising strong, too, considering how thin he is. He carried me up a flight of stairs the other day. He’s checked a lot of my boxes so far, honestly.” He thought for a moment. “I hope he’s into overstimulation.”

_ “He carried you up stairs?” _ Jisung asked, pointedly ignoring Changbin’s last comment.

“Yeah,” the raven-haired boy recalled, “I fell asleep while he was petting my hair and he carried me up to my bed before he left.”

_ “What the fuck,” _ Jisung whispered. _ “You can’t convince me he doesn’t like you. I would’ve left your beefy ass on the couch.” _

Press “X” to doubt.

“I really like having him as a friend, though,” Changbin faltered. “I know it sounds cliche to say that I don’t want to fuck up a friendship, but it’s something I’m really concerned about. I’ve always been told not to date your friends because it never ends well and I’m afraid of that happening to us.”

_ “Hm,” _ Jisung mused. _ “That’s reasonable. I’d say go for it if you’re willing to risk it. If you’re not, don’t.” _

“You make it sound simple.”

_ “That’s because it is. You either do, or you don’t.” _

“What if he ends up dating someone else.?”

_ “Then that sucks. You’ll feel shitty for a while, and then you’ll get over him and find someone new to love. One guy isn’t the end of everything.” _

“I know,” Changbin said. “Don’t patronize me.”

_ “I’m not trying to,” _ Jisung placated, _ “I’m just telling you what your options are because sometimes emotions can crowd out rationality. You’d do the same for me.” _

Changbin sighed, “You never let me forget you’re a psych major, do you?”

He could hear the smile in Jisung’s voice as he spoke,_ “And I never will.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congrats on finishing chapter one! you're now 10.1K words closer to the horny disaster that is chapter two.
> 
> as always, and and all feedback, comments, and kudos are much appreciated. I'm not expecting too much because of how underrated this ship is, but that just makes the comments I do receive all the more impactful and motivating for me :)  
Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> p.s - my twitter is [sungnsfw](https://twitter.com/sungnsfw)


	2. Undress Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight, Changbin realized should’ve been more confident in himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was titled "hee hoo there he goeth" in my drafts, you're welcome. also, i wrote this while sick so please forgive me for any weird shit or typos contained in this filth fest :)

Changbin didn’t have the best coping mechanisms, as Jisung so kindly pointed out. When he became anxious, he became irrational and often did things he normally wouldn’t do or say things he normally wouldn’t say. Thinking about his feelings for Seungmin - _ actual, non-superficial feelings - _was wigging him out. He had decided last night that he wasn’t going to act on his feelings and was already feeling the repercussions of said decision.

Walking over to the Bang’s household alongside Jisung, Changbin had the full intention to get as drunk as physically possible and to spend as much time attempting to socialize with other people in a desperate to somehow will the angst out of his 168 cm body. Jisung, sensing Changbin’s self-destructive mood, gave him a concerned look. Changbin did his best to ignore it.

Putting a smile on his face, Changbin walked through the front door of the house without preamble. They were arriving late, since Jisung had taken a long time to decide which jacket he was wearing. Jisung, while normally uncaring of how people perceived him, had caught wind of the fact that Hyunjin was going to be attending this party.

“I thought you didn’t like him?” Changbin had asked, suspicious.

Jisung shrugged noncommittally. “I don’t. Not much at least.”

“Then why are you looking between those two jackets as if it’s life and death?”

Jisung opted not to answer, making Changbin grin. It was always fun when he had something to hold over Jisung. “You think he’s hot.”

The younger boy gave him an expression of annoyance. “Everyone does. I’m not blind.”

“Yeah, but you’re also trying to impress him,” Changbin remarked. “Wear the black leather one. It fits your shoulders better.”

Jisung hummed, pulling on the article of clothing and modeling it in the mirror. He stuck out his lower lip, nodding in appreciation of his own figure. “Thanks, Bin.”

“No problem,” he had said, “now let's get smashed.”

By the time Jisung had found Hyunjin in the crowd (Chris knew so many people, holy _ fuck _) Changbin had yet to see either Seungmin or his brother. He stood with Hyunjin and Jisung for a bit, standing back a bit to avoid getting in the middle of their weird courtship ritual whilst maintaining a slight presence in their conversation.

Looking around, he could see people outside playing in the pool and splashing each other. It looked a bit ethereal, the water glowing blue and violet from the underwater pool lights. Chris was there making sure no one got too drunk whilst also having fun himself, but Seungmin was still nowhere to be seen. Worry stirred in his chest, his brow furrowing as he wondered if he was sick or worse.

Against his better judgement, he found himself looking side to side, scanning the crowd for a glimpse of cherry red hair. He rocked back and forth on his heels, disguising his craning looks as if his legs were restless. He must’ve been obvious as Hyunjin gave him a weird look, raising a brow at his nervous shifting.

“You good, Bin?”

“Yeah,” Changbin said, standing straight like he hadn’t just been mimicking a prairie dog. “Peachy.”

Jisung whispered something to Hyunjin and Changbin felt his blood run cold when Hyunjin’s confused expression disappeared and spread into a devious smile.

“Looking for someone?”

Changbin glared at Jisung for telling him. _ I’m going to kill you later, _his look said. “No, just not really feeling like being in a crowd, right now.”

“Ah,” Hyunjin said in fake thought, “If you want to escape you could join Seungmin upstairs. He’s also not a fan of parties. You should give him some company.”

The older boy opened his mouth to disagree, but then he thought about it. He could stay down here and get drunk even if he didn’t_ really _want to get drunk and find some stranger to hang out with, or he could go upstairs while he was sober and sit in a room alone with Seungmin and his temperamental emotions. Honestly, Changbin thought he might as well go home - but then he’d feel like he’d be drawing a line between him and Seungmin.

Instead of leaving, he bit his tongue and nodded. “I’ll probably go up in a bit,” he said. He looked to Jisung, “Don’t do anything dumb.”

Jisung winked. “No promises.”

Swallowing, Changbin nodded and walked away after a moment of hesitation. He felt sick to his stomach and out of control and was doing his best to stay calm, but dating was not something he had a good history with. His past significant others weren’t the best to him and he’d gotten hurt more than a few times, so fucking up a relationship with someone he truly valued the friendship of felt monumental to him. 

It was hard to gain back his rationality after it decided to vanish, driving Changbin to the kitchen where he poured himself a shot - not enough to get drunk, but enough to numb the edges. He closed his eyes and knocked it back, feeling the burn of the alcohol in the back of his throat as it flowed down to his stomach. 

A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his moment of peace. He opened his eyes and in front of him was a familiar blonde - Chris. He stood in front of him shirtless in a pair of swim shorts with water dripping from his hair and chest. Changbin was tragically unaffected, only increasing his anguish. He had it _ bad _for Seungmin.

“You good there, mate?” He asked, brushing past him to get to the ice bin for a beer. “You look out of it.”

“I’m fine.” Changbin answered too quickly, summoning the best smile he could manage. Chris raised an eyebrow, “You sure about that?”

“Yeah,” he sighed, looking just to the side of the blonde’s face. He needed to get his head back in the game, “You know a fuck ton of people.”

Chris laughed and Changbin found himself smiling. Maybe if he tried hard enough he could pretend he was still in love with the thought of the man in front of him. Chris tossed his head back, taking a sip of beer. “I make my rounds. It’s the curse of being a social butterfly.”

“Some curse,” the raven-haired boy chuckled. 

Chris took a few steps closer, standing close enough for Changbin to want to take a step back. “You know, I was wondering if you-”

“Binnie?” Changbin’s head snapped to the side. Seungmin was standing in the entrance to the kitchen. 

“Seungmin,” he greeted, feeling his chest bloom with relief. Something about his conversation with Chris was rubbing him the wrong way. The younger’s interruption was more than welcome. “I was wondering where you were.”

“I was upstairs. Didn’t feel like partying,” he looked between Chris and Changbin. “Am I interrupting something…?”

“Yes?” Chris said at the same time Changbin firmly said, “No!” Changbin furrowed his brow at Chris who gave an equally confused expression back. The raven-haired boy, wanting desperately to escape this newfound horror dimension where Chris was apparently _ hitting _on him, turned to Seungmin with pleading eyes.

“Mind if I join you?” He asked hopefully. 

Seungmin’s lips twitched up. “You grab the Cheezits and I’ll grab the drinks.”

Changbin’s mood increased exponentially from that point on, even if he’s pretty he stepped in some vomit while trying to get to the stairs. Seungmin led the way, laughing when Changbin screeched like a cockatoo at a stranger for nearly knocking his precious Cheezit bowl out of his hands. They ran up the stairs, evading the drunk people swaying to the EDM Chris had queued up on Spotify. 

Collapsing against the side of Seungmin’s bed and dragging down the blanket and the various pillows, they enveloped themselves in a white sea of fluff because Seungmin was one of those psychopaths who only owned white blankets and pillows. When Changbin jokingly complained about this, Seungmin rolled his eyes but went to the hall closet anyway, grabbing a squishy pillow that resembled a puppy, except shaped roughly like egg slash orb.

“I found a podcast I think you’d like,” Seungmin said, rummaging through his room to try to find a pair of earbuds for them to share. “It’s sci-fi psychological comedy based. I gave it a go because I wanted to listen to something scary-ish to try to, like, acclimate to your tastes, I guess.”

“You don’t have to force yourself to like the things I like,” Changbin said while sifting through the folds of the comforter to try to find the drinks that Seungmin had brought up with them. They had vanished into the soft void and he wasn’t having much luck until Seungmin came back, finding them in less than five seconds.

“I’m not forcing myself,” Seungmin said, handing him his drink and following it up with an ear bud. “Here. Listen to the first episode.”

Changbin popped the earbud in before looking down at the drink Seungmin had handed him. “Oh, sweet! Cherry lime!” He said excitedly, cracking the can of sparkling water open. He didn’t notice the fond glance Seungmin gave him, too engrossed in the feeling of his favorite drink washing away the sharp aftertaste of the shot he had downed around ten minutes before.

Seungmin scooted closer to him to make the earbuds less prone to falling out, the two of them listening and laughing occasionally when something funny happened. Seungmin’s shoulder brushed against him when he reached over to grab a cheezit from the bowl in his lap. Their positions slowly migrated until they were laying side by side on the floor, their lower halves covered with blankets and another blanket laid under them to protect them from the scratchy carpet.

Changbin, as much as he loved the podcast, found himself zoning out as he thought about other things - _ “other things” _entailing mostly Seungmin. He thought about the crestfallen look on his face when he saw Changbin and Chris together and about how he bought a case of LaCroix for Changbin even when no one in the Bang household liked sparkling water. In hindsight, Changbin realized should’ve been more confident in himself.

Feeling something touch his hand, he looked down to see Seungmin’s hand reaching for his own. Briefly confused, Changbin hesitated before opening his hand and letting the younger boy slit their fingers together. He stared at their hands for a moment before turning his head towards Seungmin, surprised but somehow unsurprised to see him already looking at him.

Seungmin lowered the volume, the voice of Zach Valenti now so quiet it was like it wasn’t there in the first place as Changbin’s brain went to static from the proximity of the younger boy’s face to his. Brown eyes met and darted away, the nerves they were experiencing translating to their linked hands in the form of tense muscles and thumb jittering.

“Can I kiss you?” Seungmin asked, the shadows on his face from the glow of the streetlights through the window making Changbin wonder if he had imagined him saying that. He decided to test that theory, giving a shallow nod and leaning forward until their lips brushed past each other, ghostly.

They exchanged a few breaths, barely kissing as they both tried to convince themselves it was real. Changbin squeezed his hand and Seungmin took a breath, eyes open in the dark, gathering the courage to lean in and just _ be. _ His other hand came up behind the older boy’s head and pulled him closer, kissing him until it felt like they were indistinguishable from the other.

Seungmin bit his lip softly and dragged it between his teeth, readjusting and swatting away the earbuds blindly. Changbin laughed at him but kept kissing him regardless, unwilling to separate. He liked how Changbin’s lips changed from tea rose to bright red the more he bit them, the taste of his saliva vaguely tasting like the cherry lime drink he had been sipping earlier. He liked it even more when the two of them opened their eyes at the same time, so close they could see each other’s eyes dilate in the dark.

When the two of them finally pulled away, Changbin’s lips immediately curled into an elated smile with his eyes creasing at the corners in genuine happiness. Elation was something Seungmin wanted to see on his face more often.

“I’m really glad you came downstairs when you did,” Changbin admitted just loud enough to hear over the music. “You saved me,” he laughed.

Seungmin smirked, but his voice had an air of self-consciousness to it. “I thought you liked my brother.”

The older boy shook his head gently, scooting closer until he could snuggle his head into Seungmin’s shoulder, and held their hands on top of their stomachs. “I don’t. I like you much better,” he said, playing with Seungmin’s fingers. “I-” he hesitated, voice cracking. “I was going to leave. I didn’t think you liked me and wanted to get away from you so I wouldn’t have to deal with the pain.”

Seungmin rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back as he continued, Changbin close to but not quite crying from the stress. “I had it in my head that I was going to get drunk, but then I didn’t want to drink, and my thoughts sober were just… terrible. I started going over everything we’ve done together and questioning it. God, I’m so _ dumb.” _He took a deep breath, drawing circles with his thumb on the back of the younger boy’s hand. “I need to trust myself more.”

“You do,” Seungmin agreed, “But give yourself some slack. You weren’t the only one overthinking.”

Changbin made a curious sound in response.

“I’ve liked you since you came over that one time and beat Chris at Super Smash Bros,” Seungmin began, “and then shortly after, I realized _ you _ liked _ him. _ I barely knew you, so it didn’t hurt much, but it still sucked. I never talked to you much because I didn’t want to rekindle any feelings.” A short moment passed. “I was actually completely over you by the time I came over and asked for eggs,” Seungmin laughed.

Changbin smiled, “When I answered the door in boxers?”

“Yeah,” Seungmin said, dragging out the _ h. _Great, now he was thinking about his thighs. Again.

“I remember thinking you were cute,” Changbin mused. “I was embarrassed that I opened the door like that but your blush more than made up for it.” A devious grin spread over his face. He sat up, looking down at Seungmin like the cat who caught the canary. “You told Chris you saw me in my underwear because you were jealous!”

A hand covered Changbin’s mouth, defensive. “Shut _ up. _I wasn’t jealous.”

The older boy pulled his hand away, “and if I told you I thought jealousy was attractive?”

“Jealousy is unhealthy.”

“In small doses it’s not,” Changbin argued even when the younger boy rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to say more but held back when he realized how overtly sexual it was. Changbin wasn’t ready to reveal his arsenal of kinks on Seungmin yet - he had to lure him in with vanilla shit first and not scare him away. You know, like a _ normal _person. “We should go on a date sometime.”

Seungmin smiled, pulling him down on top of his chest and pecking him on the lips. “Yeah, we should.”

Dating was interesting. It was fun, it was painful, it was rewarding, and it made Changbin think about what he wanted from life. He thought of life before Seungmin: fine, decently fun, but not great. He had money and a supportive family and a group of friends but the part of him that craved something more - deep, interpersonal intimacy - wasn’t satisfied. He wanted someone he could depend on and trust and Seungmin gave him that and more.

They were self-conscious at first - always worried they would fuck up and ruin their budding relationship, but those fears were founded in poor reasons. For Changbin, it was his past relationships. His previous boyfriend had cheated on him and his significant other before him was emotionally abusive, making him overly self-conscious and worried about his ability to keep his partner interested. For Seungmin, he had only ever dated one person - a girl in his junior year of high school who was only with him for about four months before Seungmin broke it off. The breakup, from what he told Changbin, had been messy.

Seungmin wanted time and trust. Changbin wanted the same. The two of them agreed early on that communication to them was _ vital _ and if either of them had an issue, they shouldn’t feel afraid to address it. That worked, mostly, but every person has their faults. They weren't perfect, but they tried.

Their first fight - or misunderstanding, to be more accurate - happened during the school year, and Changbin was a bit ashamed to say he was the instigator. Changbin, a sophomore in college majoring in creative writing, had a lot of time on his hands because his major wasn’t the most challenging, although his time did tend to get eaten up by the general education courses that he struggled in. 

Seungmin, however, was majoring in engineering and had a stacked schedule, his week filled to the brim with Chemistry 135, Math 140, English 101, and two engineering projects courses Changbin couldn’t remember the name of for the life of him. On top of that, he was also planning on enrolling in law-school after he finished his Bachelor's degree. Needless to say, Seungmin had no free time.

It was fine at first. The first week was a bit rough - acclimating to college was always difficult, after all - but after that, it was fine. For a bit, at least.

Two weeks in, Changbin started seeing less and less of Seungmin. He didn’t mind that much, even if it sucked to not see his boyfriend as often as he liked, he still understood that he needed to study. But then he started seeing him even less and on top of that they stopped texting on the daily. The older boy began to feel cut out and non-existant on his boyfriend’s priority list.

His texts would go unanswered for hours or sometimes not at all. He began to feel like a burden, and that’s when the anger and self-consciousness crept in. Determined not to panic, he sent Seungmin a text asking if they could talk about something important in person along with the request for Seungmin to pick a time that worked for him.

[2:25 PM] Minnie ❤️: _ Do you want me to come over tonight? _

[2:25 PM] Minnie ❤️: _ is everything alright? _

Changbin sighed in relief, simply glad he responded.

[2:27 PM] Changbin: _ That’d be great! _

[2:28 PM] Changbin: _ And yeah, i’m okay. I think it’d be better if we talked about it in person. _

[2:28 PM] Changbin: _ see you later :) _

Hours later, Seungmin was on his doorstep looking like he’d been run over by a bus. His hair was disorderly and he was wearing his glasses instead of his contacts. Normally this wouldn’t be something to worry about (people have lazy days all the time), but his skin looked tired as well, marred with stress lines and dark eyes dripping with exhaustion. Changbin’s anger, for the time being, dissipated.

He welcomed him inside, ushering him past his parents as quickly to avoid any grilling from Changbin’s dad about how he was treating his son since now was _ really _not the best time. Closing his bedroom door behind them and sitting down in front of his boyfriend, Changbin let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

“I know you’re probably busy,” The older boy began when he saw how quiet and shut off Seungmin was, “but I wanted to talk about… us, I guess.”

Seungmin took a deep breath, preparatory. “What about us?”

The older bit his tongue. Was he really not aware of the problem? “You,” he paused, trying to form his words as best as possible, “You’ve been kinda absent lately. This is the first time I’ve seen you for more than twenty minutes the first time in what, two weeks? And you don’t answer my texts?” Changbin took a deep breath, feeling the anger rise up in his throat. “I’m-”

“I’m sorry,” Seungmin cut him off. He was looking to the side of Changbin, just left enough to not make eye contact. “I know- I know haven’t been the best boyfriend to you. I, just...” he sighed, “There’s a lot going through my head right now.”

“I don’t doubt that,” The older boy said, biting his lip. He wanted to ask why he was avoiding him, why he ghosted his texts, why they didn’t feel like significant others anymore, but he pushed those anxious questions out of his head. Jisung’s voice echoed in his brain, telling him to ask first and conclude later. “What’s going on in there, Minnie?”

“I-,” Seungmin’s voice cracked. He opened his mouth again but no words came out, and then he crumpled. He dropped his head to his hands and it took a few seconds for Changbin to realize Seungmin was _ crying. _ “Fuck,” Seungmin cursed, “Fuck me, just…”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Changbin hushed while moving to his side and wrapping an arm around him, “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

“No, I’m fucking not. Fuck,” he cursed again, taking a deep breath. He refused to look up and Changbin didn’t force him, speaking after a shuddering breath. “I hate that I have no time to see you and I-” his voice cracked again, “I feel like I can’t sort through my own thoughts and school is, fuck, school is killing me, and I miss you and I can’t focus and-” The older boy kissed the crown of his head, pulling him to his chest. “There’s so much going on and I… I shut down when I panic and draw conclusions I shouldn’t draw.”

“What conclusions are you drawing?” Changbin asked gently.

“I started thinking that you’re better off without me,” he answered, calming down slightly. “I’m normally good at dealing with stress but between moving here and going to college and dating you, everything is so new and I don’t know how to handle it. I kept reasoning that I would find time but then I didn’t and then I kept getting busier and busier and then my thoughts spiraled and then I thought you deserved better and- well, that pretty much sums it up.” Seungmin took a deep breath, “You deserve better.”

“Net neutrality: no one deserves anything,” Changbin joked lightly. “And don’t worry about what I deserve. Just talk to me, okay?”

“I’ll try,” Seungmin said, peeling his face away from his hands and wiping away the stress tears. “I wasn’t planning on crying when I came over here.”

“If you planned to cry I’d call you a sociopath,” Changbin muttered. The younger boy laughed at that. “I really like you and I don’t want to break up with you. I want to fix this and to cope as best we can with our situation. For us to work we need to talk, and for future, tell me when you’re feeling shitty. I’ll do my best to help you, alright?”

Seungmin nodded. “Yeah,” he sighed. “Maybe we could…? Or, well, I don’t know.”

“What?” Changbin asked, both curious and concerned.

“Maybe we could work on school together in the same room? We’ll both be busy but at least we’ll get to be near each other,” the corner of his lip upturned. “Also, cuddle breaks.”

“Cuddle breaks?”

“Yeah. When I want to throw my calculus book out the window I’ll just smother you instead.”

Changbin laughed, “That sounds like a threat.”

“Consider it one,” Seungmin smiled teasingly. “I’ll get you when you least expect it.”

“I wouldn’t be so- oomph!” Changbin grunted when Seungmin pushed him over and pinned him to the ground, grabbing his arms and laying on top of him like a lazy dog. The older boy complained, wiggling side to side to try to escape, but it was no use. While Changbin was fit, he was still four inches shorter than Seungmin and those inches made all the difference when he was pinned flat.

Eventually, he gave up, letting his body go lax and knitting their fingers together as the younger boy relaxed on top of him. Breathing was a little tough, considering the 150 pounds of boyfriend he had smothering him, but he didn’t mind. He was just glad him and Seungmin were okay again - or at least working towards it.

“I missed you,” Changbin said.

Seungmin gripped his hands a little tighter. “I missed you too.”

Three months into dating, Changbin found himself cornered in Seungmin’s kitchen by the last person he wanted to be cornered by - Chris.

He was sitting in the Bang’s kitchen working on an essay for his Developmental Psychology class while waiting for Seungmin to return from campus. Their study dates had been going pretty well, but on this particular day, the younger boy had managed to forget his laptop in one of his classes and had to rush back to get it, leaving Changbin on his own to work as a consequence. 

It was fine. He was working quietly on his own and then he heard the front door shut. He pulled out his earbuds excitedly and was about to greet his boyfriend before he realized the person who had just walked in was indeed _ not _ his boyfriend.

“Oh, hey,” Changbin greeted instead. “You’re back early.”

“Prof didn’t see the point in keeping us in class today,” Chris explained, heading over to the fridge to grab the water pitcher and pour a glass of water. “Where’s Min?”

“School,” the younger boy answered. “He left something.”

“Ah,” Chris hummed, “So we can talk then.”

Changbin’s guard immediately went up. “About what?”

“You and my little brother.”

“Oh,” the younger muttered. “What… do you want to talk about then? Is something wrong?”

“As far as I’m aware, no.” Chris shrugged, “Just wanted to check in.”

“I don’t really have much to say, then. Everything is going great and I’m really glad to have him,” Changbin answered, already feeling the awkwardness settle in. “We’re going on four months now.”

“That’s good,” Chris said. He shifted in his chair, “Have you…?”

“No,” the younger boy clarified while doing his best to hide his grimace. “And before you start, we’re the same age. _ Please _ do not give me the sex talk.”

The blonde held up his hands. “Okay, sorry! Just wanted to make sure everything was okay. And also,” he paused, “Sorry for any discomfort I caused you a while back.”

Changbin raised an eyebrow. “You mean at the party?”

“... Yeah.”

“Don’t worry about that,” the raven-haired boy said. “I forgot that happened until you mentioned it, actually.”

Chris let out a breath. “Thanks for being cool about it.”

“No problem,” Changbin answered, closing up his laptop and shoving it into his bag when he heard the front door open. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a boyfriend to greet.”

Escaping the conversation with no lack of relief, Changbin went to meet Seungmin in the foyer. 

“Chris wasn’t grilling you, was he?” Seungmin asked.

Changbin shook his head. “Just some small talk.”

“Fuck…” Seungmin moaned, his hips bucking up as his boyfriend took his whole cock into his mouth. It was better than quite literally everything he had experienced, and while the younger boy had received blowjobs before, Changbin was on a whole other level of talent.

Changbin didn’t even bother to ask how he was doing, reading the red head like a book when he first started teasing him and riling him up. He stroked his dick and took his time studying him, watching how Seungmin reacted and what made him tick. The older boy took pleasure in it, grinning when his boyfriend bit his lower lip in anticipation as he kissed up the side to the head.

Seungmin, his whole life, had viewed a blowjob as warm-up sex - not sex itself - but Changbin was changing his perspective bit by bit with each lick of his freneum and each bob of his head. He struggled to keep his hands down, fisting the sheets with white knuckles until Changbin grabbed his hand and moved it to his hair. Gripping his locks fed into some carnal part of him as he came, jerking his hips up and holding his boyfriend’s hair tight and his head down as he reeled from his orgasm.

His refractory period proverbially punched him in the gut, his eyes half-shut as his hand slid out of Changbin’s black hair and back onto the sheets with a hiss from between his teeth. He laid there still until his self-awareness made a mild comeback when Changbin cuddled up against his side, his hard-on pressed into Seungmin’s hip.

“You didn’t get off,” Seungmin stated, turning to kiss Changbin gently (read: lazily and messily because that’s all his brain could currently manage). Changbin just hummed, nonchalant.

“Mm, I don’t have to,” he said, returning his kiss. “‘M fine with cuddling.”

“But I wanna help you,” Seungmin whined into his mouth, wrapping an arm around Changbin’s waist and pulling him closer. Changbin gasped when he felt him slide his hand down to his ass, making him grind into the hard part of his hips. 

“Dryfuck?” The older boy suggested, tested the waters by jerking his hips against Seungmin’s. 

Seungmin smiled, kissing the underside of his jaw. “How’d you guess?” 

Before Changbin knew it, Seungmin was gripping his hips and pulling him against himself. The older boy groaned, the feeling of being manhandled too good to not obsess over. He felt Seungmin’s harsh grip on his hip and knew that there would be an unseen bruise deep in his skin the next day, a pleasant soreness that would remind him of how easily he could be manipulated every which way.

He came faster than he would’ve liked, the sensation of his cock pinned between their hips too much for him to last, but he didn’t regret it. It felt wonderful, the pleasure mixing with the ache as he sighed and kissed Seungmin, leaving marks up and down his neck as repayment for the bruises.

“You sound pretty when you cum,” the red-head said honestly. “Your voice gets all high and cute.”

“Shuddup.” It was Changbin’s turn to be tired and lazy. “You barely make any noise.”

“Good or bad?”

“Good,” the raven-haired boy answered, reaching to play with Seungmin’s hand. He wondered how someone who looked so non-threatening had so much strength in him. “I like how breathy you are. It makes it more rewarding when you do moan,” he explained. “Stop being hot.”

“Never,” Seungmin laughed. He let Changbin play with his finger’s watching how he ran his fingers along his own and traced his veins. “What… what other things do you like?”

The older boy smirked into his shoulder. “You’re not thinking about round two, are you?”

“No,” he explained. “I’m just curious about what you like. I’ve picked up some things, but I want to know for sure and not assume. I want to be good for you.”

“Hm,” Changbin thought, although he already knew _ exactly _what he was into. He didn’t want to just dump all his kinks onto him, but figured now was a better time than later. “What were the things you picked up on? I’m curious.”

Seungmin smiled, closing his hand around Changbin’s. “Well, you like my hands for one.”

“Hands are the best appendage. Second _ maybe _to dicks.”

“Oh?” The younger boy smirked. “How about fingering then?”

“You are _ trying _ to get me turned on.”

“And what of it?” Seungmin hummed. “You like my hands, you like when I grab you and lift you up, you like it when I grab your hair…”

The older boy groaned. “I did _ not _ sign up for this torture!”

“Isn’t that something you’re into, too?”

Changbin shut his mouth, opting not to answer. Seungmin just laughed at him, teasing his boyfriend until he broke.

“Fine. I like some forms of it,” he muttered, speaking into the pillow underneath him. His next phrase was muffled but Seungmin was still able to understand it. _ “Specifically cocksteping…” _

The red head grinned deviously. “Mind repeating that?”

Changbin lifted his head from the pillow and glared at him, “You heard me, bastard.”

“Mm, not sure I did…” He bent forward and pecked him on the nose. “Care to say it again?”

Leveling one last glare at Seungmin, Changbin broke. “Fine. I like being submissive, humiliated, physically degraded and manhandled, and like overstimulation enough that it probably verges on unhealthy. You happy?”

“Very,” his demon of a boyfriend smiled. “Was that so hard?”

“... Not really,” Changbin answered, “But I want to know your kinks as payment.”

“Mine aren’t as numerous as yours,” he said, running his fingers through the older boy’s hair, “But I guess.. I guess you could say I like seeing people squirm and embarrassing them. I’ve never really gotten into kink but I’m definitely not opposed to trying it out, if you like.”

The raven-haired boy smiled. “I would like that.”

Seungmin smirked, “Specifically cockstepping?”

“Stop…” Changbin groaned, hitting his shoulder. “You’re being mean.”

“You like it when I’m mean,” he teased. Changbin hit his shoulder again and he laughed, only slightly in pain. “Leave the painplay for later, baby. Let’s start slow.”

Start slow, Changbin’s _ ass. _

Now that they’d started and all this shit was out in the open, it became incredibly hard to dial it back. They had never been a couple that _ had _to be touching 24/7 or obnoxiously affectionate in public, but Changbin found himself surprised with how much Seungmin was willing to push the subtle boundaries that existed.

For example, keeping his hand on Changbin’s thigh and teasing the outline of his twitching cock under the table while they were out with friends, or when he made him cum by holding him down in his lap, tweaking his nipples and palming his cock through his shorts. He liked to take advantage of Changbin’s affinity for power imbalances and took great pride in his ability to break down his lover piece by piece.

Changbin, however, wasn’t complaining. He got to spend time with his favorite boy and relieve stress while he was at it. It didn’t get much better than that, especially when the sex was followed up or preceded by simply hanging out and enjoying the other’s presence.

“I’m sad you can’t come,” the older boy moped into the phone. “It’s not gonna be as fun without you.”

Seungmin chuckled on the other side of the line. _ “Don’t tell Jisung that.” _

“He already knows,” Changbin said. After all, Changbin told Jisung pretty much everything - including his grievances about Seungmin not being able to go out with their friends to celebrate Hyunjin and Minho’s recent win in a dance competition. “I wish you could come.”

_ “I wish I could too, but my final project isn’t going to write itself. I’ll visit you soon, okay?” _

“Okay,” Changbin pouted. “Good luck on your project. Fuck Professor Xiovan.”

_ “Fuck Professor Xiovan,” _ Seungmin repeated, sounding half-dead already. _ “Have fun while you’re out. Tell the others I’m proud and don’t drink too much.” _

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna pre-game with protein.”

_ “Drink water when you can.” _

“Yes, mother.”

_ “Hm, didn’t know you had a mommy kink.” _

“Good God…” Changbin sighed, although he was smiling. “I’ll talk to you later, babe.”

_ “You too,” _ Seungmin said softly. They both waited a moment, not wanting to end the call, before Changbin willed himself to pull the phone away from his ear and click the red _ end call _ button.

He sighed, already missing his voice as he stepped out of Jisung’s guest room and joined the other’s in the bathroom where they were getting ready.

“How’s your boy?” Hyunjin asked while focusing on applying a layer of lip tint in the mirror.

“He’s good,” Changbin said, voice a little mopey. “Also, he said he’s proud of you two.”

“How sweet,” Minho cooed. “If only you sounded a little happier while saying it.”

“Shut up, Min.”

“Does it ever get weird calling me that when you call your boyfriend that too?”

“Never thought about it until now,” Changbin cringed. “Thanks for ruining that, I guess.”

“You love me,” Minho teased, holding Changbin’s head in place to give him a peck on the cheek. Changbin scrunched up his nose, pretending like he didn’t appreciate the affection before he left the room to find his jacket that had gotten lost in the storm the four boys had created within the mere hour of being inside Jisung’s apartment.

By the time he found it (underneath the couch?), the rest of the boys were ready. Hyunjin was all glamed up as he preferred and Jisung was wearing blue eye shadow that matched his jacket after being coaxed to do so by his boyfriend. Minho, bless his soul, went more minimalist. Changbin was glad he wouldn’t be a lone pigeon in a flock of peacocks.

So _ maybe _ he drank a little more than planned. He had forgotten to eat before he left like he had promised Seungmin and forgot that he didn’t remember to eat and drank as if he had gone into the bar, fake ID and all, with a full stomach. 

He’d had four drinks that night - a beer he had been nursing for the first hour, a negroni that Jisung insisted he try, one shot when Hyunjin ordered a round, and another beer that Changbin had gotten through about 3/4ths of before it disappeared.

Now, feeling on the edge between impaired and substantially intoxicated, the raven-haired boy found himself seeking solace away from the loud music in the club’s bathroom. When he was drunk, he was either giggly, stoic and stiff, or mopey - often with very little in between. Today was a mopey day his brain decided, locking himself up in one of the stalls.

He pulled out his phone and decided to text people because _ why not _and eventually found himself staring down at his chat history with Seungmin. The last texts between them had been the day before when Seungmin found a stray cat and had sat down to pet it. Changbin smiled when one of the videos auto played, the sound and image of the red head petting the cats head and letting out his dopey, loud laugh making him giggle stupidly.

Changbin kept scrolling through their chat history, his brain barely registering most of it and simply using it as a means to distract himself from his sadness over missing the younger boy. All good things must come to an end, though, and the raven-haired boy soon found himself typing out messy messages in an attempt for attention.

[12:35 AM] Changbin: _ minnieeeeeee _

[12:36 AM] Changbin: _ im aassad youre not ehre :((( _

Sadness, when he was drunk, tragically often morphed into neediness. His filter and usual dislike for sexting vanished as he typed out his next message, gradually falling into a more and more submissive headspace.

[12:38 AM] Changbin: _ i want to _

[12:39 AM] Changbin: _ fcuk u rn _

[12:42 AM] Changbin: _ i cant stpj thinkinsg abouthow you palmed me last werke _

[12:43 AM] Changbin: _ youre so hot im mad _

[12:43 AM] Changbin: _ youire perfeact wthefuck I want you in me right nwo _

He got the bright idea of sending a photo to him. He stuck his fingers in his mouth, which, in retrospect, was gross considering the things he had touched that night, but in the moment, it fixed at least a portion of his problem. He snapped and quick but blurry shot and left it in the chat without hesitation.

[12:44 AM] Changbin: _ *Image attached* _

[12:49 AM] Changbin: _ wish they were yours _

“Binnie?” A voice rang out through the bathroom - Minho. “You in here?”

“Mhm,” Changbin hummed, struggling to click the latch open on the stall door. He chuckled, stumbling over to Minho with a smile. “I was talkin’ to Minnie.”

“You were what now?” Minho raised his eyebrows. Changbin held up his phone with a dazed smile. Minho groaned when he realized what that mean, shaking his head. “Fucking hell, you were drunk texting?”

“You wanna see?”

“I love you, Bin, but I really don’t want to read your filth.”

“It’s not filfth,” Changbin slurred, “it’s_ love.” _

“Uh huh,” Minho said in vague agreement. “Let’s get you home, alright?”

“Okayyy,” Changbin answered, speaking in his _ baby voice _ as Jisung called it. He patted his pockets, unsure of where his phone was. “Where did I…”

“It’s in you hand, honey,” his friend said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to guide him out of the restroom and through the club. As Minho hauled him, Changbin dragged his feet, tired and sloshed. The younger boy moaned, his gut threatening to upturn at any moment. “‘M blood coumt is higherr th’ ‘m GPA,” he slurred, “Bbloof? Content? Bloof countant.” 

“You’re such a lightweight…” Minho sighed as hailed a cab, giving the driver the raven-haired boy’s address and sitting next to Changbin to make sure he got home safe. The cab began to roll forward, driving them the moderately short distance to his house. Minho entertained him as they drove, holding his hand because, well, Changbin wanted affection and Minho wasn’t opposed to reciprocating.

When they reached his house, Minho asked the driver to wait and escorted Changbin to his room, leaving the younger boy in his bed with a glass of water and a dose of pain meds waiting for him when he woke up. He waited until Changbin got a couple sips of water before leaving, rushing back to the cab after escaping Changbin’s last few hugs and ooey-gooey confessions of appreciating him as a friend.

Changbin, overwhelmed with exhaustion, laid flat on the bed, sexts long forgotten as everything went dark.

The next morning, Changbin woke up feeling shitty, but he’s definitely had worse hangovers in his life. Rolling out of bed, he drank at least half of the glass of water on his nightstand before shuffling to the bathroom. He went through his morning routine: pee, take his morning medication, check his phone…

Check his phone?  
The raven-haired boy’s brow furrowed. Why did he feel like there was something important about that? He reached for his phone immediately and opened it, raising his eyebrows at what was on his screen - a photo of himself with two fingers shoved down his throat with the caption _“wish they were yours.”_

_ Huh. _

He checked the receiver of the messages and was relieved to see it was Seungmin and thanked every God he could think of for the fact that he hadn’t fucked up and sent the photo to his grandmother or something. He still had some messages marked _ unread, _ though, and scrolled down to read them.

[1:09 AM] Minnie ❤️: _ great now my dick is hard _

[1:09 AM] Minnie ❤️: _ fuck engineering, seriously _

Changbin snorted.

[11:12 AM] Changbin: _ fuck engineering _

Setting down his phone and stripping off his shirt, the 20 year-old stepped into his bathroom and began preparing to bathe. He rummaged through his cabinets for his comb and gave his slightly overgrown hair a cursory run-through before stepping under the warm stream of water. Steam puffing up around him, Changbin decided there is very little better in this world than a nice, hot shower.

As he washed up, he removed the little makeup he had neglected to wash off the night before, scrubbing his cheeks and using his shampoo to wash his face as well as his hair. His skin would probably hate him for it later since it had been a little dry as of late, but it was nothing a little moisturizer couldn’t fix.

He sighed, letting the water pour down his back as he starred mindless at the tile walls of his shower. He felt tired, but also a little horny, and… great, now he was even more horny now that he thought about it. Wonderful.

Glaring through the clear shower curtain at the bathroom closet, he contemplated crawling out (braving the cold) and grabbing his enema (with the bonus of spending more time in the shower because it takes fucking forever to clean an ass). He also considered the fact that he hadn’t eaten since 11:30 AM the previous day, and that meant he wouldn’t have to work as hard. And his parents weren’t home. And he had a new toy he’d yet to try.

Changbin grabbed the enema.

Ass? Clean. Dick? Out. Vibrator? 6 inches in.

He had everything set up - the towel on the floor, the lube was within arms reach, and he had a damp washcloth on standby in case any liquids spilled where liquids shouldn’t be spilled. Changbin, while he was a horny, still slightly hung over mess, wasn’t about to mess up his bed sheets for a quick jerk session. Doing the laundry wasn’t on today’s agenda, thank you very much.

His legs were opened wide with both feet planted firmly on the ground and one hand between his thighs as he gently nudged the not-yet-vibrating toy back and forth inside of him. The remote was in his hand but he hadn’t bothered to turn it on, wanting to drag this out as long as possible since it was rare he had time completely alone.

Changbin whined when he finally turned on the vibrator, leaving it on low for a few minutes. He raised it one notch and then another, his breathing becoming more and more irregular the more he stimulated himself. Tossing the remote aside and kneeling, he rocked back and forth on the toy. It felt deeper like that, the length of it inside him feeling less like he was moving it himself and more like someone else was moving for him.

Using the washcloth to wipe off his hands, he grabbed his phone and scrolled through his texts with Seungmin, reading over the stuff he sent him. A wave of embarrassment washed over him, but in a good way, clearly, since his dick jumped at the thought of Seungmin knowing he was getting off to their texts and the less-than-pg pictures they had exchanged in the past.

Now in the proper headspace, he reached his hand out to grab the remote and turn up the intensity. His pleasure was cut short, though, when Changbin was interrupted by his least favorite sound in the world.

The doorbell.

“You have to be _ fucking _ kidding me,” Changbin growled, falling still on top of the vibrator as he angrily turned it off and contemplated if he should even answer the door. He looked down - his dick was still half-limp, so a boner wouldn’t be a problem, but he _ really _ didn’t want to move.

They rang the doorbell again and Changbin sighed, yelling out an annoyed, “I’m coming!” He pulled the toy out and laid it on the towel and left the remote on his carpet while he scrounged his dresser for a pair of loose shorts and a clean (non lube-stained) shirt. Now decent, he ran down the stairs and opened the door without checking who it was. He just wanted to get this over with so he could fuck himself, goddammit.

Upon opening the door, though, Changbin was met with a pleasant surprise. “Minnie!”

His boyfriend smiled down at him, hands in his sweatpants pockets. “Hey,” he said, “You feel any better after last night?”

The older boy blushed. “Yeah. Sorry I like… thirst texted you.”

“It’s okay,” Seungmin grinned. “I didn’t mind.” He held up a small bag that Changbin hadn’t noticed. “I got something for you,” he explained, brushing past Changbin and heading up the stairs, much to his boyfriend's dismay.

“Don’t go up to my room!” Changbin insisted a little too fervently. “It’s, uh… messy.”

“I have no doubt that I’ve seen worse. Your _ messy _ is most people’s _ neat. _” Seungmin rolled his eyes. Changbin stood frozen when he rounded the banister and opened the door to his room.

_ Silence. _

“... Is that a vibrator?” Seungmin called out, his voice muffled through the walls. Changbin closed his eyes and bit his lip in embarrassment, still at the foot of the stairs when Seungmin popped his head around the banister and looked down at him. “You were getting off, weren’t you?”

Changbin nodded shamefully. Seungmin smirked.

“Are you still hard?”

The older boy’s face flushed. “Min-”

“Come up here,” Seungmin said kindly, like he was doing him a favor. “I’ll help you finish.” Changbin felt his cock twitch in his shorts and flushed harder. His voice was so gentle, but it was also so patronizing. He loved it.

He climbed the stairs slowly, avoiding eye contact with Seungmin as he brushed past him and walked into his room. The raven-haired boy looked around, suddenly unsure of what to do. He turned around, looking at Seungmin hesitantly.

The younger boy, unable to stay in character, cracked. His smirk turned into an actual smile and he let out a short laugh before looking down to gain his composure. When he looked back up, he was looking at his boyfriend like he was a toy - an object for him to use and play with as he liked. 

“Pretend like I’m not here,” Seungmin said. “You wanted to get off, right? Go ahead and do it.”

“Just-”

“On the floor, like you were before I rang the doorbell,” the younger boy commanded as he grabbed the desk chair and sat on it, legs spread wide. Changbin gulped and sat down on the towel, folding up his legs self-consciously. He felt warm - almost unnaturally so - from the heat of the redhead's gaze on him.

“Well?” Seungmin leaned against his hand. 

“I don’t know what you want me to do,” the raven-haired boy explained.

“I want you to be good and for you to fuck yourself on your vibrator, or are you too dumb for that?” He smirked, “Are you, Binnie?”

“I’m not,” Changbin grumbled, sitting up on his knees as he voiced aloud quietly, “You used to be so innocent...”

Seungmin chuckled, leaning forward. “You corrupted me,” he admitted, nodding at the other boy’s legs. “Now be good and take off your shorts.”

Changbin glared at him as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down his thighs, leaning back to pull them fully off his legs and to throw them roughly in the direction of his dirty laundry basket. He wasn’t wearing underwear and it wasn’t like Seungmin hadn’t seen his dick before, but between the context and the act he was about to commit, he felt uncharacteristically shy.

Heeding Seungmin’s earlier request for the older boy to pretend he wasn’t there, he leaned back slid two fingers into himself in order to relax, closing his eyes and sighing as he stretched his rim and spread his insides until he was sure he could take the toy sitting just inches away from him.

Opening his eyes to grab for the lube and vibrator, he caught sight of Seungmin on his phone. Initially, he was a little insulted, because Changbin was being _ good _and he knew he looked hot like this, but that feeling of insult quickly changed to fear. Was Seungmin recording?

“Min,” Changbin asked, sitting up. “Why’s your phone out?”

Seungmin answered, “Just looking through some texts,” and then he turned his phone around to face the older boy. “Remember these?”

It was the texts Changbin had sent him last night - the sexts he had gotten off to this morning when he thought about how Seungmin had reacted to them. The younger boy scrolled down, clicking on the photo Changbin had sent him and cooing.

“You really wanted my attention didn’t you, baby?” He ruffled the older boy’s hair.

“I-,” Changbin flushed, “yeah.”

The younger boy laughed at that, bending forward to peck the shorter boy on the cheek. He couldn’t resist kissing him when he blushed. “You’re so cute…”

Changbin scrunched up his nose and grumbled, sitting back after escaping another round of pecks from his boyfriend. He wanted to get off before he became soft and he _ knew _ he was going to lose his mood if he let Seungmin keep kissing him. He needed something in him _ now. _

Grabbing the vibrator and laying back with a pillow under his back, he began to tease his ass as the taller boy watched. Changbin, not one for heavy eye contact, looked up at his ceiling and did his best to ignore the heat spilling across his skin at the fact that his every move was being watched. Every gasp, every curse, every twitch on his legs as the toy brushed past his prostate was seen.

He opened his eyes when he heard Seungmin move, the desk chair creaked underneath him as he reached for something on the floor. When Changbin saw that what Seungmin had grabbed was the remote to the vibrator, his dick jumped, fully anticipating the torture he was about to be put through.

_ “You’re so hot I’m mad,” _ Seungmin quoted from their texts. Changbin shut his eyes tight and felt his stomach drop with embarrassment. His boyfriend laughed at his reaction and leaned forward, turning on the remote to the lowest setting. _ “I want to fuck you right now.” _

“Stop…”

“Mm, no.” Seungmin stood up and walked around him to stand at his feet. Changbin, tempted, reached down to stroke his dick. The redhead didn’t approve of that. “I said to fuck yourself, not touch yourself,” he scoffed, extending his foot to knock the older boy’s hand away, his shirt falling back over his crotch. He turned up the vibrator another notch and Changbin’s hips jerked up, his shirt-covered dick rubbing against his shoe.

“Min!” The older boy opened his eyes and gasped out, rutting his hips up to try to get some friction, _ any _friction. “Please.”

“Please what?” He teased. Changbin glared up at him, indignant. 

“You know what I mean,” the raven-haired boy whined, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it down. Seungmin played dumb, continuing to scroll through their texts.

“I really don’t,” he sighed, “First you want to fuck me, then you want me to palm you because you can’t stop thinking about last time, then you want _ me _ to fuck _ you _, and then you want me to shove my fingers down your throat, so excuse me if I don’t know what you want.”

_ Fuck drunk me _, Changbin thought to himself. His knees twitched inwards when Seungmin turned the vibrator up another level, making him curse, “Fuck, I hate you!”

Seungmin snorted. “No, you don’t.”

“Shut up! Yes, I do- stop turning it up when I’m-” he gasped when the redhead hit the remote again, “-speaking!”

“Sorry, can’t hear you. You’re gonna have to speak up. What did you want me to do again?”

“Step on me, goddammit!” Changbin growled, covering his mouth and whining through his fingers as his other hand played with the vibrator, pushing it in and out slowly. He looked up at Seungmin, his glare lost in his desperation to feel anything other than the overwhelming numbness centered on his prostate. “Please, Min…”

“Well,” the younger boy began, sitting down at the desk chair, “Since you asked so nicely…” He rolled forward to get a better angle and extended a leg out, letting his shoe-clad foot sit on top of his boyfriend’s cock through his thin cotton shirt. 

“That feel good, babe?” Seungmin asked, nervous. He didn’t want to accidentally do something uncomfortable (in a bad way) or worse - hurt him.

Changbin nodded, still covering his mouth with his fingers. He muttered though them a small, _ “Yes.” _The redhead grinned at that, pressing down harder with newfound confidence. The younger boy liked it when he squirmed under him. “Still good?”

“Mhm - ah!” the older boy’s hips jerked up when Seungmin suddenly turned the dial all the way. He turned his head to the side, looking up at his boyfriend through eyes half-lidded in overstimulation. “‘M gonna cum.”

“Then do it,” Seungmin said, pressed down harder. He alternated between rubbing his foot in circles and jerking it down in short bursts that sent little shocks on pain and pleasure down Changbin’s spine. The older boy’s hand that had been playing with the vibrator fell to his side as he lost motor control in his limbs, laying flat as he was toyed with and poked and prodded by his demonic significant other.

His back arched, the heat in his stomach too strong to warrant staying still any longer. He felt like his brain was melting from all the sensations and emotions running through his head, whining high and loud as a result. Seungmin was either praising him or degrading him using his damned sweet voice, but at that point, Changbin didn’t care about the difference. 

“Fuck, Min! Seungmin!” The older boy cried, covering his mouth instinctively to prevent being too loud. Their neighbors (read: Chris and the orthodox Jewish family next door) could probably hear them if they were outside, being entirely honest. He ground his hips into the pillow underneath him and felt the vibrator shift inside of him, and then everything went fuzzy.

Changbin came with a cry, tossing his head back and silently moaning as Seungmin continued to grind his foot on his cock. It felt good until it didn’t, the white-hot daze from cumming fading as his mind began to process that the younger man wasn’t letting up.

But he didn’t say anything. He liked it, and he didn’t want it to stop, even when a couple tears trailed down the side of his face as he came dry again. He laid their, fingers twitching at his sides with each press and drag of his cum-stained shirt over his dick.

He whimpered when Seungmin finally pulled his foot away, half sad and half glad that the stimulation was gone. As much as he liked to push his limits, he didn’t want to make his cock so sore it would hurt to walk or function - not to mention the absolute_ number _ the vibrator must’ve done on his ass, judging by how sensitive he felt.

The older boy laughed when Seungmin took off his shoes, wiping off the residual cum stain with the tissues Changbin kept on his desk. Seungmin’s lips twitched up into a smile as he looked down at his giggling boyfriend.

“I’m never going to look at these shoes the same,” he said with a shake of his head. “They took my cockstepping virginity…” Changbin snorted at that, but winced when he tried to sit up, and Seungmin, like the good boy he is, immediately went into care mode.

The redhead kneeled down beside him, resting his hand on the curve of his ass. “Do you want help?”

Changbin nodded tiredly and said, “Yes, please,” before he lifted his hips so that Seungmin could slide the toy out of him. He sighed when he felt it leave his body, his hole now clenching around nothing after being open for so long. This part was _ always _ his least favorite.

“I can literally feel my ass breathing.”

Seungmin snorted. “Ass-breath.”

Changbin hated that he laughed at that. “You’re so immature.”

“And yet you’re laughing,” the younger boy quipped. “Come on - let's get you up on the bed.”

“I need to clean my ass first. I don’t want lube on my sheets,” Changbin said, grabbing a towel and taking one of its corners to wipe away any stray liquids. He stripped off his shirt as well, throwing the two items into his hamper and stumbling over to the bed to flop on it.

“What about you?” Changbin asked, getting déjà vu to when Seungmin had insisted for him to dryfuck his hipbone. “You didn’t get off.”

Seungmin shrugged. “We don’t have to do anything,” he said, crawling into bed and placing a hand on the older boy’s leg. “I’m just glad I got to see you. It’s been awhile since we’ve been able to do anything.”

Changbin hummed, looking down at the large hand splayed out on his thigh. “... How do you feel about intercrural?”

The redhead’s brow knit, “Inter-what?”

The older boy grabbed his hand and slid it between his legs as he leaned over to give him a kiss. “Thigh-fucking.”

Seungmin made a strangled noise. “O-oh?”

“Grab the lube, Min.”

The younger boy, excited after having been accepting of his previous blue-balled fate, did as he was told and grabbed the lube from where they had left it on the floor. When he turned back, Changbin was already adjusting into a position that would give the taller boy better access, his belly to the bed and resting his head on crossed arms.

“How do I…?” Seungmin trailed off, straddling the raven-haired boy’s legs. Changbin turned his head to look at him and used his hand to draw a line between his thighs.

“Pour lube here and on your dick, then just slide it in between,” Changbin shrugged, “Easy.”

“Aren’t you still sensitive?”

“Yeah,” his boyfriend blushed, “but that’s not a bad thing.”

“Good to know…” Seungmin mused. He reached down to grab two handfuls of the older boy’s ass and spread his cheeks apart to get a good look at his hole. Feeling a little bit sadistic, he leaned down and blew air over it. He loved how Changbin shivered underneath him.

After a few more minutes of body worship and teasing, the younger boy finally pulled down the waistband of his sweatpants and praised himself for neglecting to wear boxers that morning. He perhaps had a _ bit _of a fetish for clothed sex, but he wasn’t about to tell Changbin that anytime soon.

Lubing up his cock, he watched it drag on the slit between the older boy’s thighs, gripping the sides of them appreciatively as he simply enjoyed the view. He liked how his thighs tensed and how they looked good enough to bite into and bruise when they were all shiny like that. The only reason he was able to resist leaning down and sinking his teeth in was because silicone lube, tragically, tasted like absolute shit.

“Are you gonna fuck me or not?” Changbin groaned into the mattress. Seungmin just rolled his eyes but obliged anyway, slipping his cock in between the set of soft muscles with a low groan.

“You’re so hot,” he groaned, rutting his hips faster. “You’re so perfect.”

Changbin blushed, but didn’t argue. He knew he looked good and wasn’t one to reject a compliment. Instead, to show his appreciation, he tensed his thighs mid-fuck, making Seungmin pitch forward over top of him in a sudden wave of pleasure.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” the redhead moaned, grinding his hips into the tense muscles of his boyfriend’s legs. “Holy _ fuck. _”

“Feels good?” Changbin asked, smug. Seungmin didn’t even have the brain power to sass him back.

“Feels amazing,” he gasped out, propping himself up on his arms so he could fuck down with more force. The sound of the slap of their skin filled the room, Changbin quietly groaning as he shifted against his bed, slightly annoyed with himself over the fact that he was getting hard _ again. _

As Seungmin slide his cock between his thighs, Changbin thought about what it would feel like if he was actually fucking into him. They’d yet to try penetrative sex together and he couldn’t help but fantasize about him grabbing him roughly and fucking face down, a hand in his hair and his face pressed into a pillow as he tried not to whine too loud. The thought mixed with the sensation of being thigh-fucked and ground into the mattress was too much and came before he knew it.

He closed his eyes and cried into the pillow he was clutching since he-didn’t-know-when and tightened his thighs as hard as he could. Seungmin cursed above him, jerking his hips irregularly a couple last times before he pulled back and jerked himself off onto the older boy’s ass, white streaks of cum dripping down the sides like glaze on some sort of erotic fairy cake.

Dazed, he looked down at the mess below him and groaned, finally giving into his urge to lean down and mark up the side of his ass lazily, uncaring on his own cum that covered the supple muscles. Seungmin, at this point, existed solely to give his attention to Changbin and Changbin only.

The redhead pouted when Changbin rolled over but his pout quickly changed to a laugh when he saw Changbin’s face twist into a grimace, the older boy complaining, “I fucking forgot about the cum!”

“Don’t worry, I licked up most of it.” He inspected the stain on the sheets after the older boy rolled over. “Kinda.”

“I’m not sure if that’s gross or hot,” Changbin mumbled. He reached out his arms, “Hug me, bastard.”

“Why am I a bastard? I made you cum two times!”

“Three,” Changbin recollected with a weak groan, “You made me cum _ three _times.”

“When was the third time?” Seungmin asked, confused.

“When you were fucking me into the sheets.” Changbin answered, wrapping his arms around Seungmin’s waist and pulling the hem of his sweatpants up because the younger boy’s dick was still out and he was not sure his sanity could take another round. “I was thinking about you fucking me for real.”

“Mm,” Seungmin closed his eyes and soothed his hands up and down the older boy’s back. “Hot- wait, fuck...” he sat up, getting out of bed and awkwardly clambering over Changbin since his bed was pushed up against a wall. “I totally forgot - I came over here to give you something.”

“What?” Changbin asked softly, propping himself up to look at the bag Seungmin was currently rifling through. It was the one that led them up to his room in the first place and started this whole situation.

“I-” Seungmin began as he crawled back into the bed, a small, long box in hand, “-uh, saw it, and thought of you. I guess.” He bit his lip nervously as Changbin opened it, revealing two decently thick silver-plated bracelets that were simple but sweet. “One for you one for me. I hope you like it.”

“I love it…” Changbin said with wonder. Seungmin smiled.

“It’s not too simple?”

“No, it’s perfect!” Changbin shook his head, “I love minimalist jewelry.”

Seungmin sighed in relief, “I’m glad.” He reached for the chain as Changbin struggled to put it on, securing it tight with the small latch. He let Changbin help him with his, grinning happily at the sight of their decorated hands together.

“I love you,” the red-head said. It wasn’t the first time he had.

“I love you too,” The older boy answered easily. He smiled up at him, thinking about the fateful day when Seungmin had shown up at his house asking for spare ingredients. “Thank fucking God you ran out of eggs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big boy is big done and i am big happy. thank you for sticking this fic out and enjoying a nice good ol' does of seungbin with me :)
> 
> As always, feedback is SUPER appreciated, so please comment if like liked anything in particular or if you just have a particular urge to scream. 
> 
> p.s my twitter is [sungnsfw](https://twitter.com/sungnsfw)


End file.
